The Guardians of the Death Ray
by Kasholepsy McRugen
Summary: Dioses antiguos y Demonios ancestrales, una batalla milenaria en la cual los dioses pelean por el control del mundo y el destino de la humanidad: Bill VS Codex y la carta bajo la manga; "los guardianes del rayo de la muerte".
1. Capítulo 1: El regreso

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Stan abrió los ojos, el sudor caía a raudales por su frente y cuello. Descubrió su palpitar acelerado, la respiración agitada como si hubiese esprintado los 100 metros planos. Por la porta de su habitación entraba una luz rauda grisácea, la molesta y titilante luz verde del despertador marcaba las 5:12 de la mañana.

Stan no recordaba con claridad su sueño, pero sabía que una pesadilla recurrente como la de las últimas noches no era buena; en ella, un triángulo amarillo de un solo ojo reía maléficamente mientras del cielo llovía fuego y sangre sobre su cabeza. Al otro lado del mar sus dos sobrinos eran crucificados mientras una horda de umpa lumpas comían de sus intestinos. Cuando el molesto triángulo le miraba sonriente con su único ojo, Stan despertaba sediento y sudoroso.

"esto no puede ser bueno…" pensó.

 **CAPÍTULO 1 EL REGRESO.**

\- ya que los diarios no existen más. – se dijo a si mismo Dipper mientras caminaba por el bosque en dirección del búnker. – supongo que tendré que escribir uno nuevo… - luego observó el bosque entero; la pesadumbre del aire caliente moviéndose entre las ramas, los pichones acalorados piando de sed en sus nidos, la montaña lejana sufriendo el deterioro de sus ríos y el deshielo de sus eternas nieves. - ¿o quizá deba escribir tres diarios como el tío Ford?

Dipper soltó una risilla traviesa. – supongo que todo será _in quo obsecro_.

Al caminar, metió su mano derecha en su bolsillo y alcanzó el boleto de autobús. Lo palpó recordando la última semana: regresó a Gravity Falls junto con su hermana y no habían hecho nada más que pasear y jugar con sus viejos amigos. Esta era la primera vez que salía en busca de un nuevo misterio para resolver, y dado que los diarios de su tío no existían más él debía buscar e indagar por cuenta propia los secretos del pueblo.

Su teléfono celular timbró de repente, tomando por sorpresa al incauto muchacho que avanzaba despreocupadamente por el bosque. Levantó su dispositivo para ver en pantalla una fotografía de Mabel metiendo una serpiente de caramelo en la nariz de Candy, detrás de ella Grenda sonreía mientras presumía dos serpientes saliendo de sus fosas nasales.

Dipper sonrió, aquello le había parecido más repugnante que gracioso, pero melancólico después de todo. El pueblo era de nuevo un sitio pacífico y silencioso. Lejos estaba el evento aquel con Bill Cipher y todas sus atrocidades estaban olvidadas. La paz reinaba intranquila en el corazón de Dipper.

El teléfono timbró nuevamente, Dipper observó la pantalla. Wendy le había mandado una fotografía con varias serpientes saliendo de su boca y nariz. Un año había pasado y ella era más bella, más hermosa y su cabello seguía siendo una melena de fuego indomable; su piel un mar de blanca leche, de curvas perfectas e inmaculadas; incluso su mirada se había vuelto más piadosa y serena.

Dipper suspiró en silencio, comentó un par de caritas sonrientes al mensaje de Wendy. Retomó su camino y no volvió a detener su marcha. En un instante comprendió que su amor por Wendy nunca terminaría, que podía engañarse a sí mismo diciendo que nada sentía por ella más que una sincera amistad. Pero le amaba, le deseaba y ahora con sus casi catorce años creía tener una oportunidad con ella. Sin embargo, Wendy se alejaba de su alcance con cada amanecer, con cada fibra de su voluptuoso cuerpo.

Dipper alcanzó el viejo árbol metálico, acarició su corteza fría cubierta de laca y plomo. Sabía bien a que iba; el cambia-formas que encerraron el año pasado en las cámaras criogénicas del laboratorio del bunker podría ofrecerle pistas sobre los secretos bien guardados de Gravity Falls.

La última vez que Dipper estuvo en el bunker pudo entrar gracias a Wendy, seguir dependiendo de sus habilidades no le ayudaría a superar su enfermiza obsesión por ella, así que cogió una rama del suelo y la lanzó contra la palanca de liberación. Pero no consiguió tocarla ni de broma. Debía existir alguna manera fácil y sencilla de abrir la puerta, un modo con el cual ningún curioso la descubriera por casualidad, como lo hiso él con el refugio del diario N°3. Así que el tío Ford tuvo que pensar en algún ingenioso artefacto oculto en algún lado.

Dipper echó una ojeada a todos lados pero no consiguió ver nada de interés, después observó la palanca en lo alto del tronco.

\- ojala pudiese usar telequinesis... – se consoló a sí mismo. – telequinesis... – se repitió. – luego cogió una piedra del suelo, golpeó suavemente el tronco del abedul; un sonido metálico emergió de sus entrañas.

\- ¿qué es esto...? – se preguntó en voz alta. – Parece... una aleación de aluminio... tal vez estaño... – volvió a golpear para escuchar. - ¡bronce!

Dicho esto, Dip cogió la pistola magnética de su mochila, apuntó a la palanca rezando que esta fuera de acero o algún otro material ferromagnético.

En un instante la palanca crujió al ser atraída por el rayo magnético, el suelo debajo de sus pies se sacudió como un perro mojado, al segundo siguiente el árbol comenzó a bajar y la puerta del refugio antibombas volvió a ver la luz del día.

El interior del bunker apestaba a una mescla de moho, veneno para ratas y azufre. Todo permanecía igual, nada se había movido de su sitio. Dipper introdujo su flacucho cuerpo por la escotilla, se arrastró hasta llegar a la sala de seguridad. Recordaba muy bien los símbolos que debía presionar para abrir la puerta: el hombre, el péndulo en equilibrio, la triada y el spin (*).

La puerta crujió lentamente mientras se habría, la luz de los viejos monitores de rayos catódicos iluminaban la estancia, habían estado encendidos por al menos 30 años y aun funcionaban al igual que las viejas computadoras. Dipper se acercó hasta el monitor donde encerraron al cambia formas, echó un vistazo al viejo sistema criogénico y lo descifró al instante. Giró una pequeña perilla para ajustar la nueva temperatura del tubo criogénico a poco más de 40 grados Celsius bajo cero.

Cuando Dipper alcanzó la cámara criogénica, se encontró a una versión suya más joven; un poco más baja y delgada, usando esa tonta gorra sudorosa.

\- despierta, cambia formas... – el Dipper congelado dentro del tubo se movió lentamente; sonrió con malicia.

\- volviste, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? – preguntó el cambia formas.

\- un año.

\- ¿solo un año? – respondió con un aire irónico. – creí que tardarías al menos una década en volver... pero bueno... – el cambia formas lentamente transformó su físico hasta verse igual al tío Ford. – supongo que si estás aquí es porque pudiste derrotar a Bill Cipher.

Dipper había acertado en el clavo, el cambia formas conocía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

\- Bill fue una pesadilla de la que ya despertamos. – comentó Dipper. – tengo una pregunta para ti...

\- adelante Dipper, todas las que quieras... – aquella frase sonó como si su verdadero tío Ford le estuviese hablando, por un instante deseó que su tío aun estuviera ahí.

\- conociste a mi tío Ford, ¿entonces por qué te mostraste como "el hombre de la lata" y no como mi tío en nuestro primer encuentro?

El cambia formas sonrió de nuevo.

\- Dipper, hijo. – tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar. – si me hubiese presentado ante ti como Ford te hubieses enterado de todos los planes de Bill, entonces le hubieses detenido antes de que invadiera este universo. Si algo así sucedía Bill hubiese encontrado otra manera mucho más drástica para llegar aquí, él es alguien a quien no se puede detener.

\- derrotamos a Bill. – le interrumpió Dipper. – no vine aquí para hablar de él.

\- ah, pero deberíamos hablar de él. – Dipper observó al cambia formas, había un secreto muy oculto entre sus palabras. – Derrotaste a Bill Cipher pero, ¿lo mataste?

Dipper tragó un largo charco de saliva.

\- ¿sabes cuantas veces Ford derrotó a Bill? ¡Muchas! Y sin importar lo que hiciera siempre regresaba a su mente.

\- ¿entonces Bill...? - tartamudeó Dipper.

\- sí. – respondió cambia formas. – Bill Cipher regresará.

 _NOTAS:_

\- hola, soy Kasholepsy McRugen pero vosotros podéis llamarme Kasholepsy McRugen.

(*) No tengo idea de cómo llamar los símbolos del cuarto de seguridad así que les he nombrado como me ha salido de los cojones.

\- hago uso de este espacio para invitarlos a uniros al chat de la comunidad, solo deben descargar la app de telegram y buscarnos como: _**(arroba)GravityFallsFans**_ o introduciendo el siguiente enlace: _**t(punto)me(diagonal)GravityFallsFans**_ Para hablar sobre el fandom de la serie y de otras cosas también (we also strip down for you).

\- he tenido mucho trabajo y de momento la portada del fanfic está en proceso por lo que he decidido colocar a Tesla... muy pronto también subiré fanpics y otros diseños de esta serie hechos por mí, así que estad al pendiente.

\- como siempre, cada capítulo aparecerá cada veintena, así que nos vemos el 20 de agosto de 2017


	2. Capítulo 2: La Aventura

_Stan dejó su viejo camarote, avanzó por los pasillos del yate hasta alcanzar el puente de mando. Ford roncaba sobre la bitácora de capitán, Stan decidió echar un vistazo a las notas de su hermano._

 _\- ah... – suspiró. – Siempre tienes que dormir aquí, no es como si el sistema de navegación fuera a sacarnos de curso, tú tonto.- El alba asomaba alegre por el horizonte, el cielo estrellado dejaba caer una calma fría sobre la piel de Stan. El viento aguantaba la respiración, el bote apenas se mecía sobre las olas y el corazón de Stan no dejaba de recordar ese sueño extraño; sus sobrinos siendo mutilados en él._

 **CAPÍTULO 2 la aventura.**

Viaja hacia el norte, a las antiguas tierras de la tribu nativa Paiute. Antiguos guardianes del rayo de la muerte; la única fuerza existente de este universo capaz de herir mortalmente a Bill Cipher está oculta dentro de una cueva, la cueva; antaño resguardada por fieros guerreros, permanece en total silencio a la espera de los guardianes.

Fueron estas las palabras del cambia formas momentos antes de que Dipper bajara la temperatura de la cámara criogénica a -170 C°.

\- bien, ahora hay una interrogante. – se dijo a si mismo Dipper al salir del refugio. - ¿Qué es el rayo de la muerte? Y ¿Quiénes son los guardianes?

En ese momento un recuerdo cruzó por su mente; durante la pelea con Bill su tío Ford dibujó un extraño circulo zodiacal en el suelo, en él había distintos símbolos que representaban a varios personajes del pueblo. La única manera de investigar aquel hallazgo era dirigirse al lugar adecuado: el museo de historia de Gravity Falls. Si bien su tío dijo haber hallado el extraño círculo mágico en una cueva, la ubicación misma de aquel sitio era incierta. Pero, tratándose de tierras arrebatadas a los nativos Paiute, entonces debería haber algún indicio sobre su localización dentro del museo.

Pronto, Dipper se apresuró a coger camino hacia el pueblo, no había nada más gratificante que obtener un indicio después de tanto tiempo sin aventuras o conspiraciones. Y, sobre todo, tratándose de algo tan grave como el regreso de Bill Cipher no podía existir mejor satisfacción que saber algo nuevo sobre sus planes. Dipper no podía estar más complacido con aquella encomienda, finalmente acabaría con Bill de una vez por todas y, para ello, había que realizar una investigación.

Nada de esta aventura sería solo para el muchacho, algo debía compartir y las personas indicadas para ello estaba en lista: Mabel, como es de suponerse; Wendy, que no puede faltar en ninguna excursión; Candy y Grenda, que resultan ser útiles en ciertas ocasiones. Aunque a veces Dipper deseaba tener un amigo varón, para variar un poco. Soos no se atrevía a dejar la Cabaña del Misterio ahora que es el nuevo encargado, otros chicos serían una molestia, así que el sentimiento de abandono y soledad era constante en el corazón de Dipper. Una debilidad que sin duda Bill utilizaría en su favor.

El sol anclaba en el umbral de la tarde y el frescor de la noche cuando Dipper alcanzó el pueblo, para su sorpresa el museo había cerrado ya sus puertas.

\- pues... volveré mañana, supongo. – se consoló a sí mismo. Volvió a la carretera (a esa hora ya completamente bañada en colores naranjas), decidido a regresar a la Cabaña del Misterio, mas se encontró una vieja camioneta pintada con colores llamativos y un montón de artículos diversos colgados con ganchos desde las ventanas. A un costado de la camioneta descansaba una mesita con mucha mercancía y géneros de todo tipo: juguetes, ropa, adornos para jardín entre otras cosas. Dipper tomó camino hacia aquel pequeño bazar de cachivaches, sin duda había algo ahí que le llamaba con eco sordo.

\- hermano, hermano... – apareció un hippie de unos 40 años de edad: delgado, con gafas redondas, cabello y barba tan largos como una flauta. – bienvenido a mi tienda móvil, hermano. No pierdes nada con echar un vistazo.

Dipper sonrió ante el cálido recibimiento de aquel tipo estereotipado. Echó una ojeada en la mercancía pero nada llamó su atención, ni siquiera un raro muñeco bailarín al que le pegaron una cabeza gorda de bebé.

\- ¿puedo sugerirte alguna cosa? – preguntó el hombre.

\- seguro...

\- veo que tu cartera. – pronunció mientras señalaba la vieja mochila de cartero sucia y rota que Dipper colgaba de su hombro. – está un poco gastada, ¿te apetecería ver algo nuevo?

Dipper cogió la cinta de su cartera con un poco de melancolía. – sí, seguro.

El hombre levantó un dedo en el aire mientras hacia una seña alegre, removió un par de abrigos enormes de la mesita junto a la camioneta, y colocó en las manos de Dipper una mochila de senderismo color café.

\- esta mochila es muy cómoda hermano, no es muy grande y le caben muchas cosas.

\- es genial. – dijo Dipper dándole el visto bueno.

Tras negociar el precio de aquella "Columbus" en 6 dólares con 56 centavos y un caramelo de menta (regalo que Mabel había hecho a Dipper 3 días antes), Dipper salió pitando de regreso a casa con una buena compra.

\- ¡Dipper! – Gritó de gusto Mabel al ver a su hermano cruzar la puerta de la Cabaña del Misterio.

\- ooh, ¡pero qué rayos! – se asombró Dipper hasta los límites del asombro al notar que su hermana se había hecho un montón de trenzas africanas en todo el cabello. Volvió la vista a otro lado de la sala, en el televisor transmitían un programa aburrido sobre hongos y otras setas comestibles, Grenda utilizaba sus toscas manos para tejer una trenza en el perfecto cabello de Candy.

\- ¿han estado comiendo caramelos de nuevo? Dios...

\- solo algunos. – respondió Mabel mientras pateaba una enorme bolsa de golosinas debajo del sofá, había envolturas de chocolate desperdigadas por todos lados y una rebanada de pizza colgaba del techo.

\- okay... – Dipper disimuló una mueca inconforme. – Creo que iré al baño... – y de inmediato el muchacho escapó de sus dosificadas anfitrionas corriendo escaleras arriba hasta el ático.

Cerró la puerta con llave, colocó un par de muebles en la puerta a manera de barricada y escondió su blanco trasero a la luz de una vela. Cogió la mochila nueva para inspeccionarla de cerca, quería cerciorarse de que no tuviera ningún imperfecto que no hubiese notado en el bazar.

Dipper introdujo sus manos en todas las bolsas y rincones de la mochila, en uno de ellos encontró una envoltura de caramelo. Creyó que todo estaba bien, pero algo le impulsó a seguir hurgando; abrió el compartimento central, en su interior había un pequeño segmento oculto; cogió valentía, lentamente deslizó sus dedos en el interior y le pareció que aquello estaba vacío.

Pero no lo estaba.

\- ¿Qué demonios...? – introdujo de nuevo la yema de los dedos, definitivamente había un pequeño objeto frio en el interior. Lo cogió con el índice y el pulgar, lo sostuvo en su palma para observar su estructura de latón moldeado.

\- una llave... una llave antigua... – se trataba de una vieja llave de cerradura del siglo XIX bastante oxidada y deteriorada por el tiempo y la humedad. Dipper consiguió distinguir un número: 54. Al otro lado del anillo había una inscripción que no pudo leer por la corrosión del latón.

Dipper recordó que guardaba una botella de vinagre debajo de su cama por si en algún momento necesitaba defenderse de algún ogro o gnomo. Cogió también un cepillo dental, con cuidado añadió un poco de ácido acético al 5% (compuesto básico del vinagre blanco) sobre las cerdas, luego frotó el cepillo contra la mancha de herrumbre. En un instante aparecieron las palabras, primero un poco borrosas pero después Dipper pudo leer la leyenda por completo.

"Estación de ferrocarriles de Gravity Falls."

Saludos Mortales, debo aclarar una cosa que me parece no muchos entienden; una Porta es un ojo de buey, las ventanas redondas que se encuentran en algunas puertas, empero las portas son las ventanas que encontramos en algunas embarcaciones sobre todo en aquellas de menor tamaño.

\- próxima actualización 3/SEP/2017


	3. Capítulo 3: Un ojo te observa

_En la bitácora, Stan recordó al leer sobre las aventuras de los últimos 4 meses: la colonia de sirenas "caníbal" y su problema con un viejo reactor nuclear de un submarino ruso hundido durante la guerra fría en la década de los 80's. También la batalla contra el cachalote mutante que terminó por costarles el Stan 'o War II, aunque gracias a un evento de mera suerte encontraron un viejo tesoro en oro y joyas con lo cual consiguieron comprar un barco mucho más grande y fuerte al que bautizaron Stan 'o War III, muy original por cierto._

" _siento que algo malo se aproxima" leyó Stan sobre el papel manchado de café soluble. "creo que mis temores se vuelven realidad... Cipher..."_

 _En ese momento, Stan sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza, las visiones del terrible triángulo se volvieron tangibles en su memoria; dejó caer su cuerpo debilitado por el shock sobre la lustrosa cabina del Stan o War III mientras una nube negra consumía la nave en la desesperación._

 **CAPÍTULO 3 un ojo te observa.**

\- pues ya estamos. – dijo Dipper para animarse a sí mismo mientras plantaba su pie en el primer peldaño de la entrada del museo. Había rogado a su equipo de aventureros que le acompañasen a la odisea, empero todas parecían tener sus propios asuntos que atender: Wendy agendó una cita con un chico del pueblo llamado Anton; un rubio de grande boca y fanfarrón como un demonio. Candy había adelantado sus clases de piano para poder pasar el final del verano junto a sus amigas. Grenda planeaba un viaje a Austria en compañía de sus padres, le mataba la emoción de que su relación con el Varón Fundshauser fuera de maravilla. Soos no se permitía alejarse de la Cabaña del Misterio ni de broma, celaba aquel sitio de una manera enfermiza, como una obsesión intrínseca no equitativa destinada al fracaso.

La única candidata restante a acompañar a Dipper en esta nueva empresa era Mabel. Pero resulta que uno de sus nuevos desvaríos, con aquello del periodo menstrual que le había llegado apenas hacia 4 meses, era coleccionar todas sus toallas femeninas sucias esperando un día recordar el primer año en el que, según ella, se volvió mujer.

\- ¿por qué no pude tener una hermana irregular normal? o una que padeciera déficit de progesterona, así con suerte y no menstruaba sino cad meses.

Con estos pensamientos entró Dipper a los fríos pasillos de cantera del museo. La noche anterior había platicado con Soos sobre su descubrimiento.

\- "la estación de trenes fue cerrada a principios de los años 30's, durante la gran depresión. Después, en primavera de 1942 las vías fueron retiradas para reutilizar el metal en tanques de guerra. El edificio fue demolido amigo, si quieres encontrar algún indicio puedes visitar el museo. – después Soos acercó su rostro lentamente a Dipper. – pero ten cuidado, Dicen que el cartel del vagonero está embrujado. Como sea, ¡nos vemos compañero!"

Entonces Dipper llevó su investigativo trasero a través de aquella gloriosa máquina del tiempo; habitaban aquellas paredes: finas piezas de alfarería, ostentosas máquinas para lavar oro, ingeniosas esculturas metálicas y costosas criaturas disecadas con formol y bórax de la más alta calidad. Llamó la atención de Dipper el pasillo de los nativos Paiute; había tan pocas cosas sobre ellos en aquel lugar.

"la tribu paiute eran chamanistas, pero más tarde optaron por el culto al peyote. Se cree que los paiute del norte eran capaces de contactar con espíritus y antiguos dioses, no se sabe con exactitud la razón por la cual cambiaron sus costumbres religiosas, algunos suponen que la mescla cultural entre otras tribus sureñas y la introducción del peyote tiene que ver con este cambio."

Era lo que rezaba una leyenda debajo de un antiguo dibujo rupestre que mostraba a un grupo de humanos celebrando un ritual a una especie de dios extraño con forma de rombo tridimensional, se sorprendió a mares cuando vio en el dibujo un símbolo que nunca podrá olvidar; la estrella fugaz.

"en esta pintura rupestre podemos apreciar uno de estos rituales, se cree que data de hace 2000 años (0~100 d.C). Esta es la única referencia a este dios antiguo y no hay ningún otro dato sobre él."

Dipper soltó un resoplido, aquel encuentro había sido algo que nunca hubiese imaginado; la figura de aquel dios le recordaba mucho a Cipher.

\- nah... es solo mi imaginación... – se consoló a sí mismo y continuó su visita al museo. Pronto alcanzó el ala del viejo Gravity Falls; había muchos inventos, fotografías de sucesos importantes para el pueblo, maquinas terribles y todo tipo de cachivaches. Al seguir avanzando vio un pequeño pasillo lleno de casilleros metálicos, oxidados y abandonados. La mayoría de ellos aun conservaban el número de identificación, otros ya ni tapa tenían. Arriba de todo aquello descansaba un letrero "guarda equipaje de la estación de tren".

Dipper sintió un pequeño latido frio; retrasado por pocos milisegundos, lento en su avanzar, pesado, el aire en sus pulmones se contrajo y no pudo exhalar. Volvió la mirada y vio el casillero número 54, cogió la llave; antes de insertarla en la cerradura la inspeccionó, sopló un poco para espantar el polvo, alineó la pieza de metal moldeado y lentamente los seguros fueron liberándose.

En un instante la llave de latón giró por sí sola, Dipper dio un paso atrás. En un santiamén todo se volvió oscuro, todo desapareció en aquel universo a excepción del casillero. A Dipper se le antojo nostálgico, aquel mundo lleno de oscuridad total en donde solo existía él y el misterioso contenido de aquella caja metálica. Lentamente abrió a puerta, en su interior encontró una moneda.

\- ¿una moneda? – Dipper se rascó la cabeza, confundido hasta el límite máximo de la confusión. – bueno, parece de oro. Extendió el brazo para cogerla, no hubo apenas tocado la moneda cuando sintió un mareo, justo a sus espaldas una voz inconfundible le llamó.

\- hola, chico. ¿Te diviertes?

\- Próxima actualización 17 de septiembre de 2017


	4. Capítulo 4: Antiguos Dioses parte uno

_El mar embravecido levantaba olas de sangre pura a más de 8 metros de altura, el viento revolcaba la briza helada sobre el rostro de Stan, del cielo oscurecido nacían enormes relámpagos que alumbraban en la penumbra, en el horizonte un enorme triangulo reía maléficamente._

 _\- Stanley Pines, pronto mi venganza caerá sobre ti, pero antes disfrutaré verte sucumbir ante la desesperación. Golpearé tu punto más débil tantas veces hasta que tu alma se rompa y una vez hecha pedacitos la esparciré por el universo._

 _Dio un salto fuera de la cama, gritando salvajemente, sudando hasta el límite humano posible. Stan comenzó a jadear mientras sostenía su pecho, su corazón albergaba un escozor en cada latido._

 _\- ¿Stan? ¿Qué sucede?_

 _Stan volvió la vista hacia ella; una hermosa mujer que rondaba los 40 y que le observaba con ojos piadosos._

 _\- no es nada..._

 **CAPÍTULO 4 Antiguos Dioses: parte uno**

Dipper giró su rostro al instante, claramente había escuchado la inconfundible voz de Bill. Pero se había desvanecido, no había un solo indicio de Bill ni de su locura. Dipper cogió la moneda de oro, estaba demasiado preocupado que olvidó inspeccionarla, tanto le había sorprendido la voz de su enemigo que salió corriendo del museo.

Al llegar a la calle levantó su teléfono móvil e intentó llamar a Mabel.

\- ¡Hola, Hola! ¡Dipper, no adivinarás! Una mancha en mi toalla tiene la forma del rostro de Trump, es una verdadera obra de arte.

Dipper se llevó ambos dedos hasta tocar el entrecejo de su rostro.

\- Mabel, escúchame y escúchame con atención.

\- ¿seguro que no te sorprende lo de mi toalla? – le volvió a interrumpir. - creo que la comunidad feminista americana apreciará muy bien mi arte "sangre-menstrual-femenino" o algo así.

\- ¡Mabel! No es momento de bromear con estupideces.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa Dipper? pareciera que viste a un fantasma... uno gordo con moños en la cabeza.

\- peor... Bill.

\- ¿Bill Murray?

\- Mabel, ¡demonios no! ¡Bill Cipher!

Mabel se tomó un instante antes de continuar, estuvo a punto de soltar su teléfono.

\- No puede ser, acabo de girar la toalla y el rostro de Trump ahora parece un cobaya gordo.

\- Mabel, ¿estás siquiera escuchándome? ¡Bill Cipher está vivo y planea regresar!

Dipper seguía avanzando por la calle, algunas personas consiguieron escuchar las voces que daba el chico y comenzaron a susurrar al respecto; aunque todos fingían que nada nunca había sucedido, Gravity Falls recordaba con amargura el día en el que Bill llegó a reclamar el pueblo para sí mismo.

\- oh, vamos. Dipper, todos saben que Bill fue derrotado. No hay manera de que pueda regresar, ¿o sí?

\- eso es lo que he estado tratando de decir. Mabel, Bill Cipher está vivo.

Mabel había cambiado mucho en el último año. Antes era una niña muy apegada a su hermano, lo amaba tanto hasta un punto que ella misma no conocía, por eso siempre le apoyaba; los lazos entre ellos eran irrompibles. De manera que, con el paso de los días, ella entendió una cosa: su hermano es un paranoico en cuanto a supersticiones, conspiraciones y demás, así que cuando escuchó el nombre de Bill lo primero que hiso fue darle vueltas al asunto para medir el nivel de paranoia de Dipper; de donde Mabel había diseñado 3 escalas: lunático, lunático " _conspiranoico_ " y lunático " _conspiranoico_ " con pruebas. Hasta ahora Dip estaba en la escala 2.

Si Bill seguía con vida entonces la única solución era detenerle de una vez por todas y, por lo tanto, apoyar a su hermano en todas sus parafernalias " _conspiratistas_ " antisemitas.

\- muy bien, te creo hermano.

La luz del medio día había llegado al valle de Gravity Falls para estacionarse sin dar oportunidad a los pobres acalorados que sudaban a mares bajo los perversos rayos del sol. Ante las expectativas paranoicas de Dipper, el grupo entero volvió a reunirse en el antiguo centro del pueblo, junto a la estatua del hombre que una vez "fundara" el pueblo, Nathaniel Noroeste.

\- de momento mantendremos este asunto en secreto. – pronunció Dipper justo después de explicar la situación. Observó a Candy, ella de inmediato le devolvió la mirada.

\- seré una tumba, Dipper. – pronunció Candy.

Wendy esperó paciente a que Dipper posará la mirada sobre ella, de inmediato ejecutó el movimiento secreto que solo ellos dos conocían: cerró su boca con un zipper imaginario y lanzó lejos el deslizador, después sonrió cálidamente; el corazón de Dipper dio un vuelco que no pudo fingir.

\- bueno, bueno. – interrumpió Mabel antes de que la situación se volviera más incómoda. - ¿Cuál es el plan cerebrito?

Dipper dio un pequeño salto, después aclaró la garganta.

\- ejem... el cambia-formas me advirtió sobre una energía capaz de dañar a Bill, intuyo que se trata de la misma magia que el Tío Ford intentó usar hace un año para acabar con Cipher.

\- ¿te refieres al círculo zodiacal? - se apresuró Wendy. - me parece que puedo recordar la configuración de aquel extraño círculo mágico. – continuó. – pero no estoy segura si seremos capaces de usarlo correctamente cuando el momento llegue.

\- Wendy tiene razón. – opinó Candy. – además, aunque reprodujéramos con exactitud el circulo, no sabemos si contaremos con todas las personas necesarias para ejecutarlo, o de si seremos capaces de hacerlo funcionar.

\- lo primero es encontrar ese círculo mágico y descifrarlo por completo, si tan solo tuviéramos una copia del diario. – Dipper, dejó escapar un resoplido de angustia. – no sabemos nada.

\- un momento, Dipper. – Candy volvió su cuerpo para alcanzar una vieja libreta de notas de su mochila. – Creo que sé por dónde empezar. Hace medio año inicié una investigación detallada sobre los pobladores de Gravity Falls, verás, resulta que en el cementerio del pueblo hay al menos 5 tumbas sin inscripción. – Candy deslizó sus dedos a través de las páginas rayoneadas del cuaderno de notas. – una de ellas tiene un pasadizo secreto que conduce a la cámara en donde encontraron al presidente 8° 1/2.

\- déjame ver si entendí. – Wendy tomó la palabra. - ¿estas sugiriendo que en las otras 4 lápidas hay pasadizos secretos?

\- la posibilidad es alta.

\- entonces el cementerio es a donde debemos ir. – concluyó Dipper. Y en menos tiempo del que le toma a un herrero calentar las ascuas, el grupo estaba en la entrada al cementerio. Dipper escuchó un leve susurro en el viento y no fue capaz de descifrar el mensaje, supo de inmediato que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Volvió a escuchar el susurro moverse a través del aire, giró su rostro a un viejo roble y bajo su sombra encontró el fantasma de un indio: su silueta transparente parecía desvanecerse a nivel de las piernas, su aspecto daba la sensación de ser un chamán o algo parecido. El viejo fantasma volvió a advertir a Dipper pero él no fue capaz de entender sus palabras, su rostro se movía de derecha a izquierda en un claro gesto negativo.

\- por aquí, creo que la tumba más sospechosa está por este camino. – indicó Candy un sendero polvoriento.

Dipper volvió la mirada hacia sus amigas y después en dirección del roble; el fantasma había desaparecido, solo Dipper fue capaz de observarlo pero guardó ese secreto, no era su intención asustar a sus compañeras.

\- es increíble que el cementerio tenga un aroma a nachos tostados...

Todos miraron raro a Mabel, pero nadie se atrevió a responder a su comentario. En poco tiempo alcanzaron un mausoleo de estilo barroco, era completamente hermoso: con columnas en cada esquina, estatuillas talladas a mano, cornisas adornadas con moldes y una puerta de acero colado con adornos de cobre y chapado de bronce.

\- he buscado información sobre el cementerio, pero este mausoleo... – Candy hiso una leve pausa. – no fui capaz de encontrar nada sobre él. Año, dueño, concesionario, nada.

\- ¿quieres decir que es una cripta fantasma? – preguntó de inmediato Wendy.

\- es lo más parecido a eso.

\- venga, vamos dentro. – Dipper dio el primer paso, aventurándose hacia aquel edificio de casi 3 metros de altura. Observó que el candado de la puerta estaba abierto, así que empujó el pesado portón y con un lento crujido el aire viciado del interior fue escapando. Todo estaba fuera de sitio, el estilo barroco no encajaba con la época en la que fue fundado el pueblo, así que si perteneció a algún poblador este debía ser algún inmigrante europeo. Muchos pensamientos cruzaron por la mente de Dipper.

\- ahora observen. – avanzó Candy hasta llegar a la bóveda en el centro. – aquí no hay nombre ni fecha, solo esta inscripción.

\- ¿estuviste aquí antes? - le cuestionó Mabel.

\- un par de veces, sí. - Candy inclinó su cuerpo frente a la inscripción antes señalada.

"la vida no es lo que parece: si miras el cielo es que estás por encima, si abres una puerta es porque estás afuera. ¿O quieres estar a más de 6 pies bajo tierra?"

\- ¿Qué significara este epitafio? – preguntose en voz alta Mabel.

\- es un acertijo. – respondió de inmediato Dipper que ya estaba a punto de resolverlo. – la vida no es lo que parece: significa que la respuesta es obvia a las pistas. – se tomó un pequeño momento para meditar su siguiente línea. – si miras el cielo, es que estás por encima...

\- Quentin Tremblin permanecía oculto bajo una cueva. – participó Candy. – significará que debemos entrar a una...

\- y si abres la puerta es porque quieres entrar... Wendy, Grenda. Abran esa tumba. – ordenó de inmediato Dipper.

\- genial, al fin puedo hacer algo. – gritó Grenda con su "dulce" voz.

\- espero que sepas lo que haces Dipper, no me gustaría ver los huesos desnudos de alguien a quien ni conozco.

Mientras Wendy y Grenda forcejeaban para remover la pesada tapa de mármol tallado de la bóveda, Dipper seguía meditando el acertijo, aun había un detalle.

\- mirar hacia el cielo... – volvió la vista hacia el techo abovedado de la cripta, consiguió notar un diseño tallado sobre la piedra. – eso parece...

Se trataba de la constelación del águila, tallada de manera apenas perceptible. Dipper notó que había una flecha blanca con el número 1 sobre Tarazed, la siguiente marca estaba sobre Altair con el número 2 y después todo recto hasta Delta Aql (número 3) y por último lambda con el 4. Una numeración y una forma tan extraordinaria como la constelación del águila solo podían sugerir una cosa en la mente de Dipper: un mapa.

La roca tallada y los casi 300 kilogramos de mármol esculpido crujieron cuando Grenda y Wendy, después de forcejear un rato, consiguieron despegar el viejo mortero con el que habían unido ambas piezas. Justo como Dipper había predicho, en el sitio donde debía estar un montón de huesos y polvo había una escotilla que dirigía a un pasadizo bajo tierra.

Presurosos, el grupo dispuso a bajar por los viejos escalones de piedra. Una vez dentro, encontraron un estrecho oscuro y no pudieron ver absolutamente nada más allá de sus propias narices.

\- joder, que oscuro. – se quejó Wendy mientras encendía un mechero desechable que traía en los bolsillos. Dipper cogió una vieja linterna de mano, lo que Wendy encontró satisfactorio una vez que el mechero se había calentado hasta el límite.

\- bien hecho Dipper.

\- por ahí. – señaló Dipper con su linterna mientras avanzaban por el pasadizo; era un hoyo oscuro y húmedo donde apenas podía andar una persona. El grupo de aventureros avanzó por el largo túnel durante varios metros sin señal de ningún tipo.

\- ¿seguro que esto lleva a algún lado? – preguntó Mabel mientras se sacudía una telaraña vieja de la cabeza.

Nadie respondió, no estaban seguros a dónde iban. Pocos metros adelante encontraron una bifurcación.

\- esto se complica un poco. – interrumpió Dipper. – separarnos en esta cueva oscura no es buena idea...

La bifurcación se separaba en 4 caminos contando el pasadizo por el cual ellos venían.

\- ¿tendremos que caminar por cada uno de ellos hasta perdernos? Esto es una mierda. – opinó Wendy. - si tan solo tuviéramos un mapa o algo para marcar los caminos.

\- conozco el camino, síganme.

Dipper había resuelto el mapa que encontró en techo de la cripta. Los pasadizos estaban configurados al igual que la constelación del águila: habían iniciado en Tazared y ahora mismo estaban en Altair. Si seguían todo recto hasta Delta podían encontrar el camino a Lambda, el último punto.

\- espero que sepas lo que haces Dipper. – Mabel siguió 2 pasos detrás de su hermano.

La humedad del pasadizo, la oscuridad completa e insustituible y el espesor del aire sugerían todo tipo de malos presagios; aquellas paredes de tierra estaban malditas, embrujadas o peor: selladas con cadáveres humanos. Sus pisadas sobre el suelo enmohecido eran huecas, se perdían entre el eco sordo del estrecho. Nada era audible, ni la respiración de los 5 aventureros, ni sus pensamientos, ni sus gritos de desesperación.

Encontraron en la posición Delta un enorme hueco repleto de cuarzos gigantes y 43 grados Celsius de temperatura, a Dipper se le antojó muy parecido a las minas de Naica. Tuvieron que huir de ese sitio sin tomar fotografías o recoger ninguna evidencia de su viaje debido a las condiciones del lugar. Continuaron avanzando minutos completos por el estrecho pasadizo sin conversar, sin hablar sobre ningún asunto; estaban tan cansados y asustados que no podían pronunciar una sola palabra. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a Lambda.

Y llegados ahí, sus cuerpos y almas sucumbieron ante el horror que les esperaba.

Notas:

Se les invita a formar parte del chat "Gavity Falls Latinoamérica" para charlas sobre cosas relacionadas a la serie y en general para vagar y platicar de cosas sin sentido. Solo tienen que descargar la app de telegram y buscar "(arroba)GravityFallsFans" o introduciendo el siguiente enlace "t(punto)me(diagonal)GravityFallsFans"

Próxima actualización 1 octubre de 2017


	5. Capítulo 4: Antiguos Dioses parte dos

_\- El ojo único te observa, Stanley Pines. Puedes huir, puedes esconder tu nombre y ser mil personas diferentes, empero el ojo te encontrará; te mantendrá cautivo, te ocultará entre las sombras, te mentirá, se reirá de ti._

 _Stan dio un traspié mientras avanzaba entre cúmulos de esqueletos sangrantes y carroña humana podrida, leves antorchas de hueso iluminaban el sendero agrietado por la sangre reseca, sus nervios se torcían. Hasta que al final del sendero encontró una pila de cadáveres humanos, en la cima de aquella montaña de muerte las cabezas de sus sobrinos se exhibían como un trofeo macabro ganado en alguna cruenta batalla._

 _\- Stan, amigo. ¿Me recuerdas? – aquella figura geométrica básica extendió su brazo con la intención de saludar, Stan dudó un instante; el corbatín negro, el sombrero de copa, el ojo único; el triángulo ciclope de sus pesadillas._

 _\- vamos, ¿Por qué no estrechas mi mano amigo mío?_

 _Despertó justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar su mano sin poder recordar su nombre: ni el suyo ni el de aquel ser triangular._

 **CAPÍTULO 4 Antiguos Dioses: parte dos**

El aire de la cámara mortuoria estaba helado como la muerte, un hilo de agua caía desde las alturas e impactaba en una roca situada en el centro de todo. Cristales gigantes daban una luz azul mortecina que permitió observar aquel lugar con todo detalle, además un grupo de "geoditos" se escabullían por todos los rincones de la cueva iluminando todo a su paso.

\- esto es asombroso. – Grenda proliferó un grito de completa perplejidad.

Nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos mostraban, cuando Dipper dio un paso más cerca del centro observó con todo cuidado el mismo dibujo que su Tío Ford había hecho alguna vez intentando derrotar a Cipher. Solo había un detalle que Dipper ni ninguna de sus acompañantes pudieron entender: en el centro de aquel círculo zodiacal no estaba Bill como se suponía debería estar, sino que había una forma distinta; grabada sobre la roca, una figura elemental: un rombo. De inmediato Dipper recordó al viejo Dios de la pintura rupestre que encontró en el museo.

\- es un poco distinto a Bill, aunque no sabría decir si es él intentado engañarnos... – intuyó Dipper, el resto de las chicas se miraron fríamente.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que en verdad es Bill y no otro demonio? – respondió Wendy. – es decir, ¿que no Bill es un triángulo de un solo ojo?

Dipper meditó las palabras de Wendy. La posibilidad de que Bill hubiese cambiado de forma en los últimos 2000 años era demasiado alta, pero también estaba el supuesto de que se tratara de algún otro demonio " _interdimencional"_. Dipper echó un vistazo más aguzado sobre el círculo mágico; recordaba con exactitud los sitios de todos los integrantes; descubrió que algunos no coincidían con los que su Tío Ford había presentado la ocasión anterior. Dipper palpó con las yemas de los dedos la piedra pulida llegando a una conclusión.

\- estamos frente a un círculo mágico distinto.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Candy.

\- observa el acomodo de los integrantes. – respondió con agilidad. – no es igual al que hiso Ford, además. – añadió. – el objetivo de este círculo no es Cipher... quien quiera que haya sido debe estar muerto.

El circulo tenía 8 lugares, algunos eran conocidos: la bolsa de hielo, la estrella fugaz, el corazón, la llama y la tienda de la telepatía, empero había 3 símbolos que no correspondían: la constelación de la osa mayor, un martillo y un libro. Estos últimos despertaban una gran curiosidad por el simple hecho de no estar relacionados a alguna persona hasta ahora.

\- probémoslo... - sugirió Dipper, no tenía idea de porque había pensado en ello, ni de porque dio un paso dentro de la caja que marcaba la constelación de la osa mayor. Pronto Mabel entró a su caja dando saltitos como una liebre sobre la nieve, Wendy se acomodó a un lado de Dipper.

\- lo has hecho a propósito, ¿no? - le preguntó al instante.

\- ¿el qué? - respondió Dipper un poco ruborizado.

\- escoger la osa mayor, es decir, ¿aun tienes esa vergonzosa marca en la frente?

\- sí, y con el paso de los años se remarca un poco más. - Dipper notó que tanto Candy como Grenda no sabían que casilla escoger. - Candy, creo que tú estarás bien aquí a un lado mío en el libro, debemos mantener el circulo lo más uniformemente posible.

\- en ese caso escogeré el martillo. - gruño Grenda que ya se había adelantado. - creo que va con mi personalidad sutil y aplastante.

\- bien dicho Grenda. - Candy chocó su palma con la de su amiga mientras se colocaba a un lado suyo.

El círculo estaba incompleto, de las 8 casillas solo tenían 5.

\- bueno, creo que si nos tomamos de las manos algo puede suceder. - todo se basaba en corazonadas de Dipper, no había garantía de absolutamente nada, lentamente fueron uniendo sus palmas; Mabel en la estrella fugaz, Wendy en la bolsa de hielo, Dipper en la osa mayor, Candy en el libro y para Grenda el martillo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico, en un santiamén la cueva oscura y fría se volvió completamente blanca, la luz lastimó sus ojos; entre la gloria del halo de luz emergió una figura fantasmal que apenas pudieron ver.

\- saludos guardianes. - la voz era la de una mujer; con tono cariñoso, suave y ronroneante como la de un gato, agradable y dulce como la de una madre. Dipper intentó distinguir la figura que se pavoneaba de un lado a otro por toda la cueva, pero la luz de aquel ser seguía lastimando su vista y la de sus compañeras.

\- He sido invocada y he vuelto, tal y como lo prometí. - la energía que el ser divino emanaba lentamente fue mermando, Dipper fue capaz de distinguir la forma de un rombo color blanco moviéndose de allá para acá, después la figura finalmente se mantuvo quieta frente a los "guardianes".

\- ¿Quién eres? - fue la primer pregunta que Dipper consiguió formular ante su propio asombro.

\- han pasado casi trecientos años desde la última vez que mi presencia pobló esta dimensión y traje paz a estas tierras. - la figura pronunció con la misma calidez y tranquilidad. - para unos simples mortales es comprensible que desconozcan de mí. - el rombo lentamente descendió a nivel del suelo, hasta estar cara a cara con los 5 aventureros.

\- yo soy Codex; Diosa, ama y dueña de mil mundos. - Codex observó las caras llenas de perplejidad e incredulidad de las chicas, pero la cara de Dipper era distinta: parecía estar asustado, no solo escéptico a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sino que la euforia recorría su piel; lamiéndole como una sanguijuela hasta el último rescoldo de miedo, incrementado sus propias fobias a niveles nuevos.

\- hay mucha charla. - pronunció finalmente Codex. - pero de momento debemos detener a Cipher. - los vellos de la nuca de Dipper se erizaron mientras un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo.

\- nadie ha dicho nada sobre Bill, ¿Quién eres en realidad? - Dipper le abordó abruptamente y sin temor al reproche.

Codex volvió la vista hacia el muchacho; en su rostro piramidal no había ojos, ni boca, ni emociones pero Dipper era capaz de escuchar su voz; de sentir su mirada como dagas clavándose sobre su espalda, de percibir su respiración agitada y cansada por tantos siglos en letargo.

\- fui invocada a esta dimensión porque Cipher está aquí... ¿no es así?

Los chicos lentamente se miraron unos a otros sin saber que decir o que pensar. La primera en argumentar algo fue Wendy.

\- Bill fue derrotado hace un año, no hace falta que un ser de otra dimensión venga a hacer alarde de sus poderes, tenemos al mejor equipo anti-Bill de todo el universo. - dicho esto Wendy cogió de los hombros a los gemelos y los acercó a su costado irguiéndose orgullosa.

\- ¿dices que unos simples mortales fueron capaces de asesinar a un Dios? No existe una sola dimensión en el multiverso en la que eso sea posible, simplemente por el hecho de que los dioses, que son los que crean las reglas de la física cuántica, no desean que un ser inferior les rebaje y soslaye su propio poderío sobre su creación.

Aquella discusión no estaba yendo a ningún lado, si continuaban debatiendo podría pasar una eternidad, así que Dipper intentó zanjar el asunto.

\- oye Codex, tengo una pregunta para ti. Solo así podremos saber si confiar en ti.

Codex no reaccionó ante tal insulto, se quedó volteando su rostro carente de toda fisonomía hacia Dipper mientras él experimentaba aquella fría sensación sobre su piel.

\- ¿crees que es buena idea comprar oro? - la respuesta solo podían ser una: tal y como Dipper lo veía, el oro tiene algo que ver con Bill, es como una especie de marca o algo. Así que si aquel ser autodenominado Diosa resultaba ser Bill disfrazado la respuesta que él mismo daría es NO.

\- el oro. - volvió a hablar Codex. - es un metal muy valorado por los humanos y jamás perderá su valor, solo un estúpido no compraría oro.

Dipper soltó un largo soplido aliviando sus temores.

\- creo que podemos confiar en ella.

Notas:

\- tarde pero seguro...

\- próxima actualización 15 de octubre de 2017


	6. Capítulo 5: Guardianes

_\- ¿un trago, amigo mío?_

 _Stan observó a su interlocutor, confiando en su mirada se sentó frente a la barra. Al fondo de la pequeña pista de baile una rockola antigua tocaba "Killing me softly with her song" de Perry Como, los otros clientes del bar parecían cansados; con semblante melancólico y días pasados que quisieran olvidar._

 _\- ¿Qué te ofrezco? ¿wiski? ¿tequila? ¿ron? ¿cerveza? - Stan levantó la vista, el cantinero era un muchacho rubio; cabello lacio que caía sobre su rostro cubriendo totalmente el lado derecho, debajo un parche oscuro, el icónico uniforme de cantinero en color negro y amarillo, un corbatín y sombrero de copa, a juego una gran sonrisa malévola._

 _\- mezcal... - apenas pronunció Stan, frente a él apareció un caballito de mezcal dentro de una pequeña nube blanca que desapareció de inmediato._

 _\- la única bebida capaz de controlar tus nervios, pensé que nunca volverías a beberlo, no después de lo que sucedió en México._

 _Stan levantó el caballito dando un largo trago, en su garganta sintió el calor del mezcal bajar hasta su estómago, el sabor dulce y amargo se esparció generoso por su lengua; no pudo evitar dar una exhalación larga, abriendo mucho la garganta para que el aire removiera el resto de alcohol que escocia detrás de su lengua._

 _\- eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo. - Stan dejó caer la barbilla sobre el antebrazo derecho que reposaba encima de la barra, su rostro ennegreció y se volvió mucho más nostálgico que antes. - ¿Cómo es que lo sabes...?_

 _El chico rubio que atendía a Stan sonrió nuevamente, levantó una botella de "Ave Fénix" y vertió un poco de mezcal en el caballito._

 _-¿no me recuerdas colega? - pronunció el chico rubio con su corbatín y el sombrero de copa a juego. - vamos, Stan amigo, has un pequeño esfuerzo..._

 _Stan levantó la vista, lentamente movió los labios pronunciando: - Bi..._

 _Algo le despertó, Stan se vio envuelto en sudor y el corazón palpitando a toda máquina. "¿Dónde he visto a ese chico? ¿Dónde?"_

 **CAPÍTULO 5 Guardianes**

El grupo salió por la puerta del cementerio, habían pasado un par de horas desde que entraron a la cueva, el sol aún estaba muy alto y las altas temperaturas del ambiente prometían derretir una paleta helada en menos de 2 minutos. Codex iba muy cómoda entre los brazos de Mabel, ahora ella era un gato blanco con ojos azules y un rombo negro en la frente, el resto de las chicas no quitaban los ojos de encima de la autoproclamada Diosa de mil mundos.

Dipper intentó recordar lo que había sucedido momentos antes con el fin de meditar sus futuras acciones:

Justo después de que Dipper determinara mediante un examen si Codex era Cipher o no, la Diosa comenzó a explicar la situación; dijo provenir de una dimensión en la cual todos los dioses nacen, hiso mención de la tercer ley de newton: a toda fuerza aplicada existe una fuerza que se contrapone con la misma intensidad pero en sentido opuesto; es decir, que como existe la luz también hay oscuridad, como hay bien encontramos mal; Cipher y Codex: Cipher; un demonio que domina, que codicia para sí mismo, que siembra el caos y el terror, un demonio interdimencional nacido de la oscuridad; Codex, su contrario; orden, belleza, libertad, paz y prosperidad en abundancia. Incluso sus nombres van a juego: Cipher (cifra); un código mental sin ningún significado propio, un número que solo tiene sentido dentro de una mente pensante, una simple idea atada a un solo significado; Codex (códice), un ente que no significa nada, que recurre a la experiencia para liberarse sobre una idea, que no se piensa sino que habita en todo. Ambos, emergieron del mar del universo; no son nada, un número sin un sonido que lo interprete, sin una grafía que lo represente sin una idea que lo aprisione bajo un yugo intelectualista que le dé un significado no es nada; un códice que no se libere a través de la mente de un receptor, un emblema que no encierre una idea depositada o un significado, un códice que no esclavice un concepto o que no haga vibrar las más hondas expresiones, es un códice inservible.

Son pues, Codex y Cipher un mismo elemento; dos dioses destinados por el cosmos a enfrentar sus fuerzas eternamente. Antes del hombre ya habían peleado, antes de que cualquier forma de vida inteligente poblara la tierra ya estaban combatiendo por dominarla, pero mientras no hubiese una manera de cambiar la balanza de fuerzas no habría fin para esta guerra ancestral.

\- es por eso que requiero de la ayuda de los guardianes, ¿acaso creen que están en Gravity Falls por mera coincidencia? - preguntaba Codex con tono burlón mientras movía la cola, clavando su mirada fría y repulsiva sobre Dipper. - gracias a sus predecesores la guerra no puede ir más allá de los límites del pueblo, fue algo que un gran hombre heredó a las futuras generaciones de guardianes.

Dipper volvió a revivir los terribles momentos del "Raromagedón", cuando Bill intentó matarlo a él y a su tío para conseguir llevar su locura más allá de Gravity Falls. Sin duda Ford sabía algo más al respecto de ese extraño campo de fuerza, de otro modo Cipher nunca hubiese recurrido a él.

\- tengo una pregunta. - se apresuró Dipper. - ¿acaso mi Tío Ford fue un guardián?

\- tu pregunta carece de sustento lógico, chico. - Codex mantuvo la mirada fija al frente, como si intentara decir que aquello no tenía sentido. - Ford fue un peón de Cipher, de hecho él sabe tanto sobre Bill como tú mismo. - Codex volvió a girar su cabeza, observó a Dipper con desdén. - Para Cipher todos los humanos son peones, jamás ha confiado en uno solo.

El grupo lentamente avanzó hasta llegar al museo de Gravity Falls, según Codex ahí había algo que necesitaban para detener a Cipher, aunque no especificó qué. Antes de entrar al recinto, una empleada del museo les advirtió sobre la hora de clausura, Grenda compró un par de banderillas de cerdo y las devoró de un bocado.

Al pasar junto al tigre dientes de sable, Mabel corrió hasta él y, haciendo caso omiso del letrero de "no tocar", acarició el pelaje del animal desecado, después levantó a Codex que aún permanecía en su forma felina.

\- ¿si nos metemos en problemas podrías convertirte en uno de estos? Me gustaría ver uno real.

Codex se tomó un momento para observar el animal.

\- recuerdo que su pelaje era negro, además Cipher los creó para asesinar a los primeros humanos que poblaron la tierra. - volvió a hacer una pausa lenta, como si no quisiera recordar aquellos siglos. - nunca me convertiría en algo que causó tanto daño a la humanidad...

El grupo de chicas volvió la mirada unas a otras, no supieron que decir. Después Wendy cogió a Mabel del hombro.

\- andando, busquemos esa cosa que Codex quiere y ayudémosle a detener a Bill.

\- eres muy considerada humana, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Wendy siempre ha tenido una debilidad por los animales raros; un gato que habla, ojos azules y un rombo negro en la frente era lo más cercano que podía estar de un animal así, Wendy se ruborizó y acaricio la cabeza de Codex.

\- soy Wendy.

\- muy bien... - Codex salto de los brazos de Mabel hasta el hombro de Wendy, dio una vuelta por detrás de su cuello y se posicionó mirando al frente. - Wendy, llévame hasta la sección de historia del pueblo.

Wendy soltó un grito de alegría mientras levantaba el brazo victoriosamente, marchó con el grupo de chicas detrás de ella. Dipper se quedó en la retaguardia, meditando si estaba bien confiar tan abiertamente en Codex, ya había sucedido una vez con su tío al confiar demasiado en Bill, después de todo ¿no acaso Bill es capaz de engañar a cualquiera?

Dipper avanzó al final de la fila, sus cuatro amigas parecían estar demasiado emocionadas con Codex que descuidaban todos los detalles a su alrededor, Dipper tuvo un presentimiento cuando vio el pasillo al final de la sala donde encontró la moneda; había estado tan asustado y temeroso que olvidó inspeccionarla, en un arrebato de paranoia palpó la moneda y se aseguró de que siguiera en su bolsillo derecho.

\- por aquí...- señaló Codex, directamente a los casilleros de guarda equipaje de la vieja estación de ferrocarriles de Gravity Falls. Dipper comenzó a sudar frio, ¿Por qué Codex buscaría exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que él ya había buscado y encontrado algo? Salvo que supieses con exactitud lo que buscas lo normal es dar tientos y tropiezos por todas partes.

\- ahí. - volvió a levantar su garra. - taquilla 54...

\- esto es tan emocionante, Dipper... - Mabel volvió la mirada hacia su hermano, le descubrió sudando a mares y mirando a todas partes, como aquella vez hacia medio año cuando una niña de su escuela le coqueteó y le robó un beso. En aquella ocasión Mabel no dijo nada a nadie, se sintió un poco incomoda con aquello pero resistió estoicamente aquel sentimiento que no supo nombrar, nunca lo había tenido antes. Después de unos días Dipper volvió a ver a aquella niña de nombre Samantha, ahora él se mostró más tranquilo y pudo hablar directamente con "Sam" sin sentir muchos nervios, Mabel experimentó aquel sentimiento "raro" de nuevo sin saber cómo aliviarlo.

\- aquí. - pronunció Codex mientras que de sus manos se creaba una llave idéntica a la que Dipper poseía. - abre la taquilla. - ordenó de inmediato a Wendy, con un movimiento ágil ella cogió la llave, la introdujo en la cerradura y abrió la taquilla.

\- no hay nada... - dijeron las chicas al unísono. Wendy giró la cabeza buscando a Dipper con la vista, ahí estaba él: sudoroso, temblando, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo mientras miraba con pavor a Codex, entonces ella entendido que algo no iba bien. De inmediato cogió la navaja que siempre cargaba consigo, puso la hoja bien calada en la garganta de Codex.

\- di que es lo que está pasando. - exigió Wendy. - o de lo contrario...

\- hazlo... - le invitó el gato blanco mientras giraba su cabeza por completo, como en la película del exorcista. Ella no pudo aguantar la impresión y deslizó con furia el filo de su arma por la carne de Codex, con claridad sintió como cortaba la carne y la sangre resbalaba por sus dedos blancos.

\- comprendo que teman... - Wendy esperaba ver a un animal sangrando en sus manos, pero no había nada en ellas, Codex apareció sobre los casilleros de la estación con la misma forma sin presentar rasguño alguno.

\- han peleado contra Cipher antes, por eso tanta desconfianza.

\- ¿Qué coño está pasando? Dinos, ¿qué viniste a buscar aqui? - Dipper había superado el pánico, ahora estaba listo para hacer las preguntas correctas.

Codex volvió a mirar a Dipper con los ojos fríos, melancólicos, como si los millones de años no le pesaran ni le causaran remordimiento. - Dipper, niño. - pronunció lentamente. - busco el "Artifaktum" que tienes en tu poder... -

Dipper apretó sus dedos contra la moneda con mucha más fuerza, si Codex buscaba aquel objeto entonces debía ser valioso tanto para ella como para Bill. - ¿Por qué lo necesitas? - le cuestionó.

De pronto Dipper sintió algo raro moverse por su cuerpo; un leve mareo, un intenso calor que subía rápidamente por su garganta y al mismo tiempo sudor frio. Su brazo comenzó a moverse sin que él lo ordenara, en un solo movimiento la moneda de oro relució sobre su palma. Finalmente Dipper fue capaz de observarla con detenimiento: la última vez no le prestó atención pues el escuchar la voz de Bill le absorbió en pánico, ahora que la tenía de frente y con buena iluminación descubrió que al frente estaba la figura completa de Bill Cipher.

\- Bill... - siseó Dipper mientras la moneda se elevaba en el aire.

Mientras la moneda llegaba a las garras de Codex que permanecía inmutable, Dipper escuchó la inconfundible voz de Bill.

\- Mason, chico. - sonaba un poco intranquilo. - ella intenta engañarlos...

Antes de que Bill pudiese continuar la moneda desprendió fuego carmesí, luego en la cara de la moneda ya no estaba Bill sino el águila; la moneda calló al suelo y volvió a ser un centenario de oro común y corriente.

Dipper finalmente pudo moverse, volvió la vista a sus amigas y todas parecían estar más aterradas que él mismo, ¿habrán escuchado lo que dijo Bill? ¿Por qué me ha llamado por mi nombre? Se preguntó.

\- humanos... - se apresuró Codex antes de que le ganaran la palabra. - de hoy en adelante ustedes serán los nuevos Guardianes del Rayo de la Muerte...

\- Próxima actualización el 29 de Octubre de 2017... Quizá.


	7. CAPÍTULO6 ¿has comprado oro últimamente?

_\- ¿recuerdas Colombia?_

 _\- solo recuerdo a medio mundo intentado asesinarme. - respondió Stan con aire apagado. - ¿Qué tal de aquella vez que golpeamos y drogamos al payaso?_

 _\- ¡oh, sí! - pronunció él. - lo había olvidado, sí que fue divertido hasta que murió ahogado en su propia sangre..._

 _Stan dejó salir un leve suspiro melancólico._

 _\- ¿recuerdas como escapamos de aquel cártel mexicano? Joder, jamás te había visto correr tan rápido._

 _\- ni lo menciones.- bromeó Stan. - no volveré a poner un solo pie en México._

 _El tipo que acompañaba a Stan simplemente dejó salir una risilla traviesa, después de eso el silenció engulló el área. En la lejanía la luz rojiza de un incendio alumbraba el domo nocturno, a pesar de que la ciudad estaba en caos y envuelta en anarquía, ningún ruido llegaba hasta la cima del edificio de 34 pisos en los que Stan y el misterioso hombre rubio con sombrero de copa y un parche en el ojo derecho apreciaban la estampa apocalíptica._

 _\- hace mucho que nos conocemos Stan, ¿no es así?_

 _\- sí, eso creo. - respondió dubitativo._

 _\- entonces... - el hombre rubio volvió la vista hacia Stan. - ¿recuerdas mi nombre?_

 _Stan observó el único ojo de su acompañante, su rostro parecía estar sereno pero no su interior. Stan intentó hacer memoria... de pronto despertó, abrió los ojos; un estruendo sacudió el Stan o' War III mientras que una luz roja comenzó a titilar incesantemente, la vieja lámpara del camarote rodó por el suelo y varias botellas de soda tinquinearon al balancearse._

 _\- ¡qué demonios! ¿Era un sueño? - Stan sacudió la cabeza. - ¿de nuevo?_

 _Stan observó el bote en calma, por la escotilla se filtraba un leve haz de luz mortecina color rojo, por un instante el vaivén del barco se detuvo como si hubiese encallado o algo. ¿Seguiré soñando? Se preguntó Stan. Colocó ambos pies sobre el piso lustroso, avanzó hasta alcanzar el babor de la embarcación de 19 metros. Sus ojos se sorprendieron al encontrar un mar en completa calma, parecía flotar sobre un espejo que reflejaba el cielo del alba en color rojo._

 _\- ¡Ford! - llamó Stan, pero no hubo respuesta. Stan movió sus pesados pies hasta alcanzar el puente de la nave, todo estaba en orden, no parecía faltar absolutamente nada; salvo su hermano y Trisha la mujer que rescataron 3 meses antes; acusada de brujería en un pequeño pueblo llamado Saint Mary's de una isla canadiense que no vale la pena mencionar, posteriormente decidió acompañarles en su aventura, más tarde se volvería la amante de Stan._

 _\- ¿Dónde demonios están...?_

 **CAPÍTULO 6 ¿has comprado oro últimamente tal y como lo he sugerido?**

El grupo de amigos intercambió miradas con un tono de extrañeza, ¿guardianes del rayo de la muerte? Ellas no lo entendían. El día anterior cuando Dipper charló con el cambia-formas, él mencionó "el rayo de la muerte" pero Dipper sabía tanto sobre ello como un mono sabe sobre astronomía.

\- ¿guardianes? - Wendy dio un paso al frente, intentó colocarse entre Codex y Dipper. - ¿podrías explicarnos al menos de que va todo esto...?

Codex observó a Wendy con ojos indiferentes; azules como el frio mortecino de una noche horrida de invierno.

\- aún tenemos tiempo. - pronunció mientras se relamía los bigotes. - vamos a un lugar seguro y lo explicaré con calma.

Mabel miró a Dipper, luego él intercambió miradas con Wendy y Candy, Candy asintió a Grenda y ella levantó el pulgar hacia Dipper.

\- iremos a la cabaña del misterio... - ordenó Dipper con voz suave.

El primer tramo del camino lo transitaron en silencio, poco a poco dejaron los miedos y preocupaciones hasta que al fin comenzaron las charlas.

\- bueno, ¿vas a decirnos que es eso del "rayo de no sé qué"? - cuestionó Mabel mientras se acercaba a Codex que seguía en forma de gato mirando a todas direcciones como si no reconociera el lugar.

\- "el rayo de la muerte" - dijo. -no es lugar apropiado para hablar sobre eso...

\- entonces... - se adelantó Candy. - explícanos por qué Bill y Tú están aquí, es decir: ¿Por qué en Gravity Falls y no en algún otro lugar del mundo?

Codex echó una miradilla a un ave que pasó a ras del suelo, actuaba como si fuera un gato de verdad.

\- Gravity Falls no es tan especial como tú piensas... - dijo sin quitarle la vista al ave. - hubo hace algunos años un hombre; antes, Cipher y yo, Codex, solíamos pelear por el planeta yendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro; aquel hombre fue inteligente al llevar la lucha a un sitio controlable... aquí, donde nadie podía salir lastimado. - Codex parpadeó un poco sin quitar la vista del frente. - habrá momento para explicar todo.

El grupo guardó silencio mientras avanzaba por el bosque, la cabaña del misterio estaba muy cerca. Dipper seguía envuelto en un velo de misterio, las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza eran cada vez más numerosas y las respuestas no parecían tener una fecha de entrega. Aún seguía preguntándose qué cosa era con exactitud un Artifaktum, pero lo que tenía vuelto loco su raciocinio era precisamente la voz que escuchó dentro de su cabeza; idéntica a la voz de Bill, pero ¿por qué sabía su nombre? Son pocas las personas a su alrededor que lo reconocen por Mason, ¿Cómo podría Bill saberlo?

Mason tenía dos hipótesis: la primera de ella involucra marionetas y chicos guapos; aquella ocasión, hacia un año atrás, cuando Bill engañó a Dipper para hacerse con su cuerpo, pudo en ese momento entrar a sus memorias y conocer su nombre. La pregunta que surge es, ¿Por qué Bill no utilizó ese recurso en ese momento? Quizá estaba demasiado ocupado intentando destruir el diario como para entrar a toda su memoria y descubrir su nombre. O, la numero dos; de ser cierta esta sería la treta más elaborada que Bill jamás planeó y ejecutó para engañar a alguien. Consiste en recrear un mundo virtual dentro de la mente de Dipper para engañarle y hacerle creer que existe Codex así como la guerra entre ambos. ¿Con que motivo? No existen diarios, no tiene cuerpo ni manera de regresar a esta dimensión, salvo que este realmente vivo y desee recuperar sus fuerzas. Aun así la segunda hipótesis era demasiado descabellada, con excepción de la última parte. Seguramente Bill anda por ahí vagando en alguna dimensión intentando regresar a esta para tomar venganza o lo que sea.

El cielo estaba completamente despejado Cuando el grupo finalmente alcanzó la cabaña, por las copas de los arboles los pajarillos revoloteaban cantando sus melodías veraniegas mientras que el viento lentamente acarreaba un ligero aroma a pastel de pizza horneado por Melody. El grupo subió hasta el ático donde descubrieron la colección de toallas femeninas de Mabel, ella simplemente se ruborizó mientras las ocultaba, Candy y Grenda fingieron no haber visto nada pero Wendy definitivamente no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y repudio, aunque no pronunció palabra alguna sus ojos se abrieron grandes, su rostro palideció mientras perdía la vista con cualquier otro objeto del cuarto.

\- responderé sus preguntas. - invitó Codex al resto de sus acompañantes mientras brincaba del hombro de Wendy, en el aire volvió a su forma original: el rombo sin ningún rasgo facial. Todos se quedaron callados sin saber que preguntar, hasta que Dipper dio un paso al frente sosteniendo la moneda de oro con sus dedos.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente esto? - se quedó ahí levantando la moneda exigentemente.

\- en este preciso momento es una simple moneda de oro. - le respondió con frialdad. - pero hasta hace unos minutos eso era un Artifaktum. Me adelantaré a tu siguiente pregunta. - Codex dio un pequeño giro por la habitación echando ojo a todo lo que estaba a su vista.

\- me han dicho que este lugar es seguro y sin embargo puedo sentir que Cipher estuvo aquí antes, puedo imaginar el porqué. - terminó posando la vista sobre Dipper, clavándole los inexistentes ojos como dagas. - ¿Quién de ustedes fue poseído y engañado por sus tretas?

Valientemente Dipper levantó la mano sin decir ni apartar la vista de Codex.

\- tienes potencial humano, es una lástima. - después de una ligera pausa de medio segundo continuó. - sigamos. Quiero explicarte que es un Artifaktum; se trata de un objeto simple y cotidiano: una moneda, un zapato, un reloj de bolsillo o lo que sea, puede ser un ser vivo o no. Pero eso no es lo extraordinario, los Dioses creamos Artifaktums a partir de un objeto cualquiera para preservar nuestras vidas si es que en algún momento corremos peligro. Esa moneda era un Artifaktum de Cipher, básicamente se trata de un sistema de respaldo, un backup de información por decir de alguna manera. Sin embargo Los Artifaktums no son perfectos, no puede activarse uno mientras otro este activo, lo que es una suerte o de lo contrario tendríamos un ejército de Ciphers por todos lados, pero lo peor es que el dueño del artifaktum no lo puede activar, es decir: Cipher no puede activar sus artifaktums, así que buscará la manera de engañar a alguien en el pueblo para activar uno de ellos y regresar a esta dimensión.

Codex hiso una pausa, permitió al grupo digerir un poco la información de aquel discurso sobre copias y demonios interdimencionales clonados.

\- entonces Bill está con vida - se adelantó Mabel al asegurarlo. - Dipper tenía razón, Bill está vivo.

\- por fortuna. - interrumpió Codex. - podemos exterminarlo ahora que su presencia en este universo es débil.

\- el rayo de la muerte. - acertó Dipper.

\- sí, aunque el rayo de la muerte es un recurso de segunda que emplearemos para matarlo solo si consigue activar uno de sus artifaktums. - concluyó Codex.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, después Wendy aclaró su garganta.

\- ¿es ahí donde entran los guardianes del rayo de la muerte? - preguntó oportunamente.

\- cierto... - respondió Codex. - no obstante, la función principal de los guardianes es acabar con los artifaktums, el resguardo del rayo de la muerte es cosa de uno solo humano, el resto de guardianes protegen a este humano mientras acaban con los artifaktums. - Codex hiso una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. - pero no entremos en detalles innecesarios, quiero mostrarles.

En el instante siguiente un mareo se instaló en la cabeza de Dipper, todo fue como si hubiera sido golpeado en la cabeza. Antes de desmayarse pudo observar como Mabel caía al suelo, seguida de Wendy y Grenda, él intentó mantenerse en pie; fue como aquella ocasión en la que Bill robó su cuerpo, y de la misma forma, Mason perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó Dipper, Mabel ya estaba incorporándose al igual que Wendy, volvió la vista a todos lados y solo pudo ver la bastedad de la oscuridad, el equipo se encontraba sobre un pequeño círculo blanco, a su alrededor solo existía la nada.

Notas:

\- he tenido mucho trabajo y escribir este fanfiction no es mi prioridad, hasta ahora he escrito cerca de 13 capítulos pero solo he revisado la línea temporal hasta este capítulo. De manera que el próximo estará disponible para el público el día 3 de Diciembre de este año... supongo.

\- no olvides comprar oro.


	8. Capítulo 7: CAMINANDO A SOLAS parte a

\- oye hermano...

Ford hiso a un lado el mapa que observaba mientras miraba a Stan.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes con el motor? - Stan se quedó quieto frente a Ford, observaba el puente de mando del Stan o' War III. - o vamos, Stan. Es solo apretar tuercas...

Stan volvió la vista hacia el mar, era igual que aquella vez: un enorme espejo de agua donde ni el viento ni el Stan o' War producían un solo movimiento en el agua.

\- no crees que es raro... - preguntó Stan mientras se rascaba la cabeza intentando entender que andaba mal. - el agua...

\- ¿Qué hay con el agua? ¿no me digas que extrañas tierra firme?

Stan completó una mueca de insatisfacción con los labios, observó lentamente el puente: los monitores de última generación con GPS, sonar y radar; las mesas llenas de mapas e instrumentos de cartografía marítima, al otro lado estaba el muchacho rubio y apuesto bebiendo café.

\- quizá solo necesites descansar, amigo mío, ¿te apetece un café?

Stan se acercó al muchacho rubio, su parche en el ojo derecho destacaba mucho, además de su indumentaria, tenía el aspecto de un bartender de crucero caribeño. Stan dio un sorbo a su tasa, el café le quemó la lengua y el muchacho rubio ofreció un poco de leche fría.

\- sé que todo esto te molesta, Stan. - le abordó el joven. - solo debes decir mi nombre en voz alta y todo terminará.

Ford cogió a Stan amistosamente por los hombros y acercándose a su oído le dijo claramente:

\- vamos hermano, solo debes decirlo una vez y todos seremos libres.

Stan volvió la vista a su joven amigo, fue capaz de notar un leve brillo provenir de su único ojo; de inmediato un dolor punzante detrás del ojo derecho le hiso saltar de su silla y torpemente embistió con la frente el cárter del motor v8 que intentaba reparar.

Stan volvió la vista a todas partes; había caído dormido en la sala de máquinas intentado reparar el motor del Stan o' War III. Pero el dolor detrás de su ojo derecho seguía ahí.

\- debo estar volviéndome loco o algo.

 **CAPÍTULO 7 CAMINANDO A SOLAS parte a**

\- ¿Dónde diablos estamos? - se apresuró Grenda a interrogar.

\- este es un microverso... - de inmediato Codex dio respuesta. - un universo microscópico creado en la mente de Dipper, al parecer su capacidad craneal es suficiente para albergar un microverso de 40 años luz de diámetro.

Mabel giró su atención hacia Dipper que apenas se levantaba del suelo, sintió algo extraño de nuevo dentro de su pecho, un pequeño vacío y un escozor.

\- ¿y cuál es mi capacidad? - preguntó Mabel intentando impresionar a su hermano.

\- De apenas unos cuantos años luz. - le resolvió de inmediato. - pero no podríamos utilizar tu mente para ello ya que eres incapaz de retener un pensamiento durante tanto tiempo, es por ello que escogí a Dipper...

Mabel encogió los hombros y no intercambio miradas con nadie, agachó la cabeza en decepción.

-de hecho Dipper es el más capaz para... como sea. - Codex dio un giro alrededor de los guardianes. - están aquí para convertirse en "guardianes del rayo de la muerte", solo uno de ustedes portará el estandarte de guerra; de ahora en adelante serán semidioses caminando entre mortales, en este momento sus vidas no son nada, renacerán como hijas de una diosa; las leyendas las recordarán por siempre.

En un instante, del suelo frente a sus pies aparecieron 4 símbolos: frente a Mabel un triángulo alado, a Wendy una gota evaporándose, con Candy fue una pluma y para Grenda un círculo con 3 puntos; Dipper observó que frente a él no aparecía ningún símbolo, pero fue paciente.

\- Mabel. - habló Codex. - Shooting Star (estrella fugaz), el fuego. - frente a Mabel apareció una katana con la hoja al rojo vivo. Mabel cogió la katana por el mango, al instante siguiente su cuerpo fue engullido por las llamas y sus prendas se volvieron ceniza, bajo las llamas estaba ella con ropas diferentes: botas altas, medias largas con franjas rojas y amarillas, shorts con tirantes, mangas de color rojo y amarillo, un top de biquini con la estrella fugaz, y con todo, el cabello rojo y brillante como una ascua embravecida.

\- Candy. - Continuó la Diosa. - Corvuz Corax (cuervo negro), el viento. - ante sus ojos emergió un arco largo de poleas; al tomarlo todas sus ropas se volvieron girones y entre la ventisca prendas nuevas emergieron: un ajustado leotardo de gimnasia color azul pálido, guantes de seda que cubrían por completo sus brazos y zapatillas de cristal, en la espalda baja un par de alas de hada; el cabello oscuro de Corvuz Corax asemejaba el vacío en el espacio, con pequeñas luces que cruzaban de un lado a otro aleatoriamente.

\- Wendy. - interrumpió Codex. - Snowbird (ave de hielo o de nieve), el hielo. - Al alcance de sus manos se formó un hacha de hielo, ella la cogió con sus manos blancas y de pronto su piel se congeló, su ropa calló a pedacitos mientras que aparecía nueva indumentaria bajo ella: botas altas color cian, una minifalda que adornaba sus piernas largas, un top que apenas cubría sus redondos senos, en sus manos aparecieron largos guantes de seda y su cabello se tiñó del color del hielo.

\- Grenda. - una vez más la voz de Codex resonó por el lugar. - Spine Crusher (rompe espinazo) el relámpago. - frente a Grenda un martillo de guerra enorme, al tocarlo con sus toscas manos un rayó calló sobre su cabeza y su ropa se esfumó en el aire, de pronto sobre su piel había un traje completo de combate medieval: grebas y peto de acero, cota de malla, faldón y guanteletes de piel de dragón, además una capa de piel de ogro. Daba el aspecto de ser un enano sacado de algún relato de Tolkien.

Dipper observaba a sus compañeras con la boca abierta mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo: "¿Qué arma me dará a mí? Codex ha esperado hasta al final, ¿podrá ser que...? ¿Yo?"

De pronto el cielo oscuro de aquel microverso comenzó a desmoronarse tras una serie de crujidos.

\- hora de irnos...

Una a una las chicas desaparecieron de ese universo, solo quedó Dipper y Codex.

\- ¿Qué hay de mí? - le abordó aun esperanzado.

\- para ti... - respondió con aire déspota. - eres un humano interesante y muy capaz, si algún día vuelvo a ocupar de ti te lo hare saber, confórmate con ello.

Al instante siguiente Dipper apareció en el viejo cuarto que comparte con su hermana, las chicas se miraban unas a otras aun incrédulas de lo que había sucedido.

\- ¿tenemos súper poderes? - se cuestionó en voz alta Wendy.

\- ¡puedo sentirlo! - gritó Mabel. - siento el poder en mis venas, es como si dentro de mi mente ya supiera que hacer...

\- ¡yujuu! - aulló Grenda. - me muero por romper cosas, ¿Qué podré destruir primero?

\- ¿qué te parece la vieja roca con cara de humano? - sugirió Candy.

\- ¡vamos! - exclamó Mabel mientras levantaba el puño en el aire, sin darse cuenta lanzó una bola de fuego súper rápida que fisuró el techo de la cabaña. De inmediato rio nerviosamente mientras miraba a sus amigas, todas rieron con ella y Mabel repitió aquel movimiento algunas veces para hacer más hoyos en el techo.

\- alto. - interrumpió Codex con voz fría. - sus poderes son para el bien de la humanidad, no para asar malvaviscos. Venga, vamos por el primer Artifaktum, parece estar cerca de aquí...

\- pues vamos. - Wendy giró la vista hacia Dipper, el permanecía mirando al grupo de chicas como si fuera un perro abandonado, se rascaba el brazo izquierdo y pedía compasión; que alguien intercediera por él.

\- Dipper, ¿no vienes?

Mason sintió un aire frio por la nuca, no podía ir con ellas a una aventura llena de peligros, no tenía poderes como ellas ni era mitad dios ni nada. Wendy recordó en ese instante que Codex les dio poderes a todas ellas menos a él. - oh dios, Dipper... ¡Chicas!

\- no, no se molesten... vallan sin mí... - los ojos de Dipper estaban a punto de soltar las lágrimas, él se sentía decepcionado, rechazado, impuro.

\- oye tú, Diosa de las flores. ¿Qué pasa con Dipper? - le abordó Wendy con severo tono.

\- Dipper fue una vez poseído por Cipher, ni de broma le convertiría en un semidiós.

\- ¿de que estas hablando? - interrumpió Mabel. - mi hermano y yo derrotamos a Bill antes, el merece ser un semidiós tanto como nosotras.

\- de hecho lo merece más que nosotras. - agregó Candy.

\- no pienso discutir esto...

\- no, está bien... en serio. - Dipper volvió la vista al suelo mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos. - estaré bien, solo vallan y hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

Codex volvió la vista a las guardianas y sin decir nada el grupo se retiró mirando con pena al pobre muchacho. Antes de que finalmente sus pasos dejaran de escucharse bajando por la escalera, Mabel apareció de nuevo en la habitación.

\- Mabel...

\- Dipper... - dijo ella con aire tranquilo. - no te preocupes, hare el trabajo mejor que tú. Como siempre hermano, siempre he estado sobre ti en casi todo.

Dipper observó a Mabel, algo mal andaba en ella.

\- este poder... creo que finalmente saldré de tu sombra hermano. Sabes, siempre te alagan por ser el más listo, casi nunca notan que soy mejor en deportes o en artes. - Mabel dio una voltereta por la habitación, cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse los de Mabel brillaban como dos calderas.

\- no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad Dipper, ser mejor que tú en algo tan importante.

Dipper tuvo la sensación de que aquellas pupilas brillantes podían quemar su alma si las miraba por más tiempo, apartó la vista a la ventana donde los rayos del atardecer ya bañaban el valle.

\- tú no eres mi hermana, ella es linda y dulce con todo el mundo.

\- ay Dipper, iluso. Soy yo, Mabel. - ella sonreía maléficamente todo el tiempo y no dejaba de mover las manos como si estuviese en medio de un discurso fascista. - siempre he sido así, pero eres demasiado imbécil para notarlo. ¿Recuerdas el "san Valentín" de cuando íbamos en cuarto grado? Supe que esa niña llamada Rachel te daría una tarjeta para declarar su amor, ¿Qué hice yo? La amenacé, después tuve que amenazar a toda el aula cuando me enteré que usaría a sus amigos para entregarte la tarjeta de todas formas... "dippsie, el perdedor que solo recibió una tarjeta de san Valentín de su dulce y linda hermana".

\- ¡mentira!

\- créelo o no hermanito... ahora soy mejor que tú. - Mabel dio media vuelta y encaminó sus pasos a la escalera. - prueba que me equivoco, encuentra más Artifaktums que yo y entonces aceptaré que tú eres el mejor.

Mabel bajó las escaleras y antes de que su melena desapareciera de la vista de Dipper ella gritó a viva Voz:

\- ¡adiós torpe!

Notas:

\- ¿Qué si habrá romance preguntan? Aun nos hacen falta algunos personajes cuya entrada será bien recibida.

\- próxima actualización... en enero... creo que el 21... supongo.


	9. Capítulo 7: CAMINANDO A SOLAS parte b

_\- no puedo ocultarlo más... - Stan abordó a sus dos compañeros; Ford que intentaba desayunar una porción de avena humeante recién preparada por Trisha, en la mesa del comedor también descansaba un poco de pescado frito y calamar asado. Ford observó los ojos de su hermano, estaban llenos de tristeza como los de un cachorro herido y temió por lo peor._

 _\- he soñado con ese horrible ser... ese fenómeno de un solo ojo._

 _Ford volvió la vista hacia Trisha, intentado decirle algo a través de ellos._

 _\- ¿fenómeno de un solo ojo? - preguntó Ford como pretendiendo no saber nada. - ¿a qué te refieres, Stan?_

 _Stan dibujaba una cara larga con su rostro, parecía preocupado y a la vez melancólico._

 _\- ya sabes, ese tal Bill. Quemaste muchas cosas relacionadas con él antes de dejar Gravity Falls._

 _\- perdona, ¿Quién dijiste? - inquirió Trisha mientras colocaba una taza de café caliente sobre la mesa, a un costado del pescado frito._

 _\- Bill Cipher. - indicó Stan. - un triángulo ciclope loco que puso patas arriba a Gravity Falls..._

 _Ford observó con ojos fríos a Stan._

 _\- puedes repetir su nombre una vez más._

 _Stan volvió la vista a otro lado, pensaba que no le creían, que sufría de delirio._

 _\- Bill... Cipher..._

 _Ford relajó su cuerpo sobre la silla y volvió a beber de la taza con avena caliente._

 _\- no era tan difícil recordarlo, ¿verdad Stanley Pines?_

 _De pronto el rostro de Ford comenzó a derretirse como si fuera de cera, el de Trisha también hasta que solo quedó un esqueleto con ropa y sus calaveras sonrientes soltaban carcajadas mientras que de sus ojos emergía una luz paralizante. De las paredes escurrió sangre y pronto todo se encontraba envuelto en llamas._

 _\- estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, Stanley. - pronunció aquella voz en tono burlón, parecía como si hablara a través de un sintetizador de voz. - pero me alegro de al fin ser libre._

 _Dicho esto, Stan sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza, antes de que pudiera moverse Bill ya estaba apareciendo desde dentro de su cerebro. Tras forcejear un poco finalmente Bill estaba fuera de la mente de Stan._

 _\- que bien se siente estar de vuelta, bueno, casi... Ahora puedo proyectar mi presencia fuera de tus pensamientos Stan, y aprovecharé para hacer una pequeña visita a tu querido sobrino Dipper. Sabes; cosas interesantes suceden en Gravity Falls y no puedo perdérmelas, ¡nos vemos!_

 _Stan dio un sobresalto de su cama, estaba bañado en sudor y su corazón palpitaba a 117 pulsos por minuto._

 _\- debo volver... Volver a Gravity Falls..._

 **Capítulo 7** **CAMINANDO A SOLAS parte b.**

"eso debe ser mentira..." pensó Mason. "Mi hermana... no puede ser un monstruo" "no, ella no". Dipper volvió la vista al suelo, no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ya había notado un comportamiento competitivo entre ellos desde hacía algunos años, pero nada como lo de ahora.

\- ¿a esto se refería Bill cuando dijo que "ella" intentaba engañarnos? - el muchacho se mordió el labio hasta que casi lo hace sangrar. - ¿Qué clase de dios eres?

Dipper salió hecho una furia escaleras abajo, al pasar por la sala se encontró a Soos.

\- amigo, están trasmitiendo por televisión ese programa extraño del chimpancé alcohólico que tanto...

Pero le ignoró, él estaba devastado, seguía sin saber que hacer; estaba molesto después de todo, ¿Quién se creía Mabel al hablarle así?

"¿la mejor en deportes y artes, dice? Hemos practicado kickboxing desde que teníamos 7 años y nunca he querido ser mejor que ella, si lo quisiera destacaría mucho más y entonces... siempre he querido estar a su nivel, sé que para ella es difícil sacar buenas notas en la escuela pero no es su culpa, por eso intento estar siempre a su nivel para que no se sienta tan diferente".

Dipper se quedó de pie en el pórtico de la cabaña, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse tras las montañas y el cielo fugaz entre naranjas y violetas. Una leve vibración en su bolsillo indicaba que un nuevo mensaje de texto de Wendy había llegado a la bandeja de su celular.

"nos dirigimos a pie hasta la torre de agua, si te apresuras podrás demostrarle a Codex que eres bueno".

Dipper meditó la opción, podía ir y estorbar o hacer algo útil de todos modos. Su celular volvió a timbrar.

"hazlo por Mabel, la pobre ha estado llorando desde que salimos de la Cabaña".

\- Mabel... menuda farsante de dos caras...

Dipper dio el primer paso, adentrándose al interior del bosque, tendrían solo un par de horas más de luz y entonces la oscuridad envolvería con su manto al valle. Mason caminó a solas bajo la frondosidad de la vegetación, oculto entre las sombras buscando al único ser capaz de responder sus preguntas: el cambia-formas.

\- hay algo que aun no entiendo. - externó Candy mientras observaba objetivamente a Codex volverse un gato blanco y saltar a los brazos de Mabel. - si los artifaktums son cualquier objeto, ¿entonces como sabremos si estamos frente a uno de ellos?

\- es simple. - respondió Codex. - cuando estén cerca de uno lo sabrán.

El grupo de chicas se miraron unas a otras sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- ahora mismo iremos por el Artifaktum más visible... observen. - Codex señaló son su patita en dirección de la torre de agua, de inmediato las chicas supieron que se trataba de un Artifaktum.

\- ¿la torre de agua? - se asombró Wendy. - ¿no podía ser algo más simple?

\- Es por eso que están aquí. - interrumpió Codex. - su trabajo es encontrar todos los artifaktums y destruirlos.

La torre de agua se encontraba a pocos metros, las guardianas ya estaban en la zona contigua al Artifaktum y podían sentir como un hilo de temor subía por su espalda, reptando lentamente hasta la nuca, erizándoles los bellos del cuerpo.

\- has tu magia pequeña. - Mabel soltó a Codex y el gato permaneció flotando en el aire.

\- por desgracia. - respondió. - he empleado el poder restante que me quedaba para convertirlas en semidiosas. Así que de ahora en adelante deben hacer el trabajo ustedes mismas.

\- bueno, ¿y cómo lo destruimos? - preguntó asertivamente Candy.

\- ya sabrán que hacer... - Codex comenzó a emitir un brillo blanco que lastimó la visión de las guardianas. - he pasado demasiado tiempo en este universo, estaré pendiente de vuestros pasos... - dicho esto ella desapareció como si fuera una pequeña chispa de fuego. Antes de que su presencia en este universo desapareciera por completo, añadió. - siempre y cuando recen y levanten plegarias, les escucharé.

El grupo de chicas se miró dubitativamente durante un par de segundos, volvieron la vista hacia la torre de agua observándole fijamente durante un minuto entero.

\- si Dipper estuviera aquí sabría qué hacer. - opinó Wendy.

El comentario de Wendy no fue de agrado para Mabel, ahora ella era una semidiosa y seguían dependiendo de él.

\- estaremos bien. - concluyó Mabel mientras se acercaba a la torre de agua, colocó su brazo sobre una de las columnas y recargó su espalda contra ella. - solo debemos destruir el Artifaktum y podremos irnos a casa.

Si bien no terminó de decir esto, la torre de agua tembló como una gelatina; de inmediato Mabel echó atrás, observando como la torre de agua desprendía un brillo azul extraño que le recordó a Bill Cipher.

\- ¡how! - exclamó Wendy. - ¡ahora sí que la hemos caga'o chicas!

La torre de agua se sacudió como si fuera un perro mojado, en un instante sus columnas de madera se desprendieron de la tierra y echó a andar por el pueblo lanzando graznidos y rugidos.

\- ¡Diablos! - gritó Candy. - es como aquella vez en el Raromagedón.

\- ¡podemos detenerla! - opinó Mabel. - ¡vamos! ¡Transformación!

En un círculo de fuego, las ropas rojas de Mabel aparecieron, su cabello se volvió brillante como una flama y sus ojos encendidos como brazas. Mabel estaba lista para el combate, cogió la katana, al levantarla la hoja se envolvió en llamas, luego gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

\- ¡"Estela de Fuego"! - dicho esto, "Shooting Star" blandió la navaja de su arma, aquella técnica produjo una gigantesca columna de fuego con forma de media luna, la "Estela de Fuego" avanzó a una velocidad impresionante e impactó de lleno el cuerpo de la torre de agua.

\- ¡sí! - felicitó Candy. - ¡eso es! ¡está acabada! - y levantó el puño en el aire.

La torre se quedó quieta durante un instante, volvió su cuerpo como si mirara despectivamente a "Shooting Star". No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, la torre de agua movió una de sus columnas y como si estuviese jugando al golf, golpeó a Shooting Star fuera del campo.

\- ¡aaaaah~! - escucharon el grito de Shooting Star alejarse y perderse entre el bosque a más de cuatro millas de distancia.

\- Mierda... - Wendy levantó sus manos, frente a ella apareció el hacha de hielo, al cogerla cientos de cristales de hielo rodearon su cuerpo y al romperse mostraron a "Snowbird".

Snowbird blandió el hacha golpeando el suelo, producto de ese golpe un cristal gigante de hielo emergió del suelo golpeando la torre de agua. Pero no fue suficiente para derribarla o causarle algún daño; apenas si pudo moverla de su centro de gravedad.

\- ¡coño! ¡sí que es fuerte! - se quejó Wendy.

\- a un lado. - interrumpió Grenda, ya levantaba su martillo en el aire cuando un rayo enorme impactó su cuerpo. De inmediato emergió "Spine Crusher" corriendo torpemente en dirección de la torre de agua.

\- veamos qué te parece esto. - cogió su martillo en el aire y gritó: - ¡"lighting smasher"! - el enorme martillo brilló mientras una serie de rayos y centellas giraban alrededor de "Spine Crusher", al instante siguiente un enorme rayo golpeó el cuerpo de la torre de agua; la torre siguió moviéndose como si nada.

\- los rayos no serán efectivos, su cuerpo de es de madera. - concluyó Candy. - debemos buscar otra opción.

\- entonces usaremos fuerza bruta. - continuó Spine Crusher.

\- rompamos primero las patas. - detrás de las chicas estaba Shooting Star, había vuelto después de haber sido lanzada por aquel golpe. - Candy, necesito que te transformes en Corvux Corax y le distraigas desde el aire, Snowbird y Spine Crusher intentarán romper las columnas con fuerza bruta.

Shooting Star observó a sus compañeras. - ¿están listas?

\- demonios. - se quejó Dipper mientras trepaba el árbol para alcanzar la palanca de liberación del seguro de la entrada al refugio. - debí tomar la pistola magnética antes de salir... - decidió no refunfuñar más y subir el ultimo trecho. Sentía que debía demostrar que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie para lograr sus cometidos y por eso ahora escalaba la última rama hasta alcanzar el seguro de la puerta. Acto seguido el árbol comenzó a descender y pronto se vio en la entrada del refugio; el sol ya daba sus últimos rayos de luz, la oscuridad ya se mecía entre la copa de los pinos y abedules.

Dipper dio un paso al interior del refugio, se movió a través de la sala principal, atravesó la sala de seguridad y se postró frente a los monitores de rayos catódicos. Pero algo no estaba bien; el aire era más espeso de lo común, hacia frio en el interior y todo estaba más oscuro de lo normal. Cogió camino hacia la cámara criogénica pero de inmediato supo lo que sucedía; la última vez que estuvo ahí el cambia-formas mantuvo la apariencia de su tío Ford hasta congelarse, pero lo que encontró ahí le heló la sangre: su hermana Mabel estaba dentro del tubo criogénico.

\- ¿Qué... coj...? - dijo asombrado hasta el límite de la extrañeza. - Mab...

Pero debía ser un truco de cambia-formas, no podía ser su verdadera hermana la que estaba en el tubo, luego recordó a la Mabel de hacía unos minutos, aquella que le amenazó, y volvió a dudar. Se apresuró a abrir la cámara criogénica, el cuerpo inerte de su hermana cayó sobre sus brazos.

\- ¡Mabel! - le sacudió sin obtener respuesta. - ¡Mabel! - volvió a llamar, esta vez los ojos de su hermana se abrieron lentamente mientras que pequeñas grietas emergían de la piel de sus parpados y boca a causa de la hipotermia y congelación.

\- ...Dipper...- pronunció su hermana con voz débil. - él...

\- Mabel...

\- él... me engañó...

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó Dipper.

\- me engañó... - continuó Mabel. - dijo que podía vivir... que sería libre...

\- Mabel, no me dejes. - Dipper acercó el cuerpo helado de su hermana. - escúchame, todo estará bien.

\- no... Todo está perdido.

\- Mabel escúchame... - las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas sonrosadas de Dipper y al caer sobre el cuerpo helado de su hermana se congelaron, ese pequeño detalle no pasó desapercibido por su perspicaz habilidad de observación; no había manera de que un cuerpo humano común y corriente pudiera moverse a tan baja temperatura, Mason observó las palmas de sus manos y estaban completamente congeladas incluso sus dedos comenzaban a presentar isquemia. Aquello era una trampa; al inicio se permitió seducir por ella, quería pensar que su hermana en verdad estaba dentro de ese tubo, así, con suerte, descubriría que un monstruo ha tomado el papel de su hermana Mabel.

Pero no era así; la Mabel con la que había discutido minutos antes era la real.

\- cambia-formas... - molesto, dejó caer el cadáver de Mabel, de inmediato cambia-formas volvió a modular su voz gruesa y áspera.

\- yo... no mentía... él... - Dipper escuchó atento. - él... nos ha engañado.

\- ¿él? - cuestionó de inmediato. - ¿Quién?

Antes de que si quiera pudiera adivinar, el mundo a su derredor se volvió blanco y negro, los objetos de la habitación perdían sus propiedades cuánticas y desaparecían por instantes como si se tratase de un poltergeist. Aquel espacio de inmediato le dio la respuesta: Bill Cipher.

\- ¡valla, valla, valla! - pronunció con su voz burlona. - parece que conseguí llegar a tiempo. Excelente trabajo chico, me siento muy orgulloso.

Dipper frunció el ceño y con disgustó le abordo.

\- Bill... voy a matarte.

Cipher abrió mucho su único ojo, le había tomado por sorpresa el que Dipper no estuviese sorprendido por su regreso, luego meditó un poco su siguiente acto.

\- hey, chico. No hace falta que te alteres. - Bill rio un poco, con tono maléfico. - ahora que tu hermana no es un estorbo para ti, tengo una misión que encomendarte.

\- jamás seré tu esbirro Bill. - respondió tajantemente.

\- no lo entiendes pequeña sabandija; te ofrezco la posibilidad de salvar a tu hermana trabajando para mí. ¡oh! Y me refiero a tu verdadera hermana, no a este inútil de cambia-formas.

Dipper observó el cadáver que descansaba a sus pies, definitivamente su hermana quedaría muerta en el futuro o algo peor: Gravity Falls volvería a ser campo de una guerra entre dioses.

\- nunca, jamás trabajaré para ti. No soy como mi tío Ford, no me engañaras tan fácil...

Bill encolerizó de inmediato, refunfuño y una serie de llamas azules emergieron de todos los sitios mientras gritaba frustradamente. - ¡aghhh~! - luego todo volvió a la calma.

\- no importa, tarde o temprano acudirás a mí, mientras tanto déjame informarte de lo que tienes que hacer para encontrar los Artifaktums antes que ella...

\- no trabajare para ti Bill...

\- no tienes opción pequeño, todo forma parte de mi plan. ¿Jamás se te ocurrió preguntar por qué no maté a tu Tío Ford cuando tuve la oportunidad? – Bill hiso una pausa mientras le permitía a Dipper digerir sus palabras. - ¿Por qué no te maté a ti aquella ocasión cuando te disparé?

Volvió la calma, Dipper estaba ahora seguro de que no tendría escapatoria, ni él ni su hermana ni Gravity Falls; solo había una salida: seguirle el juego e intentar salir lo mejor librado posible de aquel embrollo.

Bill sonrió cuando Mason dejó caer el cadáver de cambia-formas.

\- eres listo niño. Te diré que hacer: busca a Noroeste.

\- ¿Noroeste? ¿quieres decir...? ¿ir a la mansión noroeste?

\- ¡jajajaja! –Bill rio en respuesta. – a veces eres demasiado ingenuo chico. Lo repetiré una sola vez, busca a Noroeste.

Al terminar de pronunciar sus palabras, aquel mundo en blanco y negro se esfumó y el universo que Dipper conocía volvió a la normalidad; a sus pies yacía el cadáver de cambia-formas aun con la apariencia de Mabel. Dipper permaneció en silencio mientras pensaba y trataba de descifrar el asunto.

\- Noroeste... – dijo al fin. – Pacífica...

Notas (aparentemente notorias):

\- ¡ah, la espera! Pero cuan poco tiempo para vivirla, y sin embargo, cual eternidad la sufrimos.

\- próxima actualización: 4-febrero-18


	10. Capítulo 8: El Pacífico Noroeste

_Apestaba a cloroformo, se escuchaba el molesto rechinido de un viejo ventilador en el techo, la luz entraba generosa por la habitación; a la vez, Stan sintió el sudor pegajoso sobre la piel, aunque solo podía ver fantasmas e imágenes borrosas rápidamente supo que estaba en un hospital._

 _\- finalmente despiertas. – escuchó la voz su hermano al otro lado de la sala._

 _\- ¿despertar? – se preguntó asombrado. – pero si apenas hace un momento... el océano... parecía un espejo... – en ese momento notó que algo no estaba del todo bien._

 _\- tranquilo Stan, ya todo está bien. – intentó calmarle Ford. – estarás bien..._

 _Stan notó que no podía mover su brazo derecho, la ceguera y el aturdimiento que precede al estado de coma no desaparecía, peor aún, todo su cuerpo presentaba mialgia a excepción de su brazo derecho. Temió lo peor._

 _\- ¿Qué mierda ha pasado?_

 _Ford le observaba sin siquiera moverse un poco._

 _\- ¿no lo recuerdas? – le incitó Ford._

 _\- no. – insistió Stan. – no... el océano... – tras una pausa. – Bill..._

 _El nombre de Bill tomó por sorpresa a Ford._

 _\- ¿Bill? – dijo mientras tartamudeaba. – eso, eso no es posible... estábamos en el mar báltico cazando un calamar mutante alienígena, de pronto... – Ford hiso una pausa innecesaria. – de pronto escupió ácido y te alcanzó... estuviste en coma estos últimos 3 meses._

 _\- tres meses... ¿Trisha?_

 _\- ¿Trisha? – cuestionó Ford. - ¿Quién?_

 _\- el "Stan o' War III"_

 _\- ¿tres? – Ford comenzaba a creer que su hermano sufría del síndrome confucional del estado de coma y alucinaciones o alteraciones de la memoria. – nunca hubo un "Stan o' War III", perdóname hermano, pero no conozco a ninguna Trisha._

 _La vista de Stan comenzaba a ser un poco más clara, ya podía distinguir el rostro de su hermano bajo una frondosa barba._

 _\- es normal Stan. – pronunció Ford tratando de consolar a su hermano. – estuviste 3 meses en coma, este tipo de cosas son normales, tu cerebro crea memorias en donde no las hay._

 _\- ¡no! – Stan gritó confundido. – esto no es verdad, ¿eres tú Bill? ¡Monstruo ciclope!_

 _Stan intentó ponerse en pie, para ello se apoyó de su brazo izquierdo, pero no pudo moverse del todo, levantó su mano ansiando verla y no pudo; en su lugar solo estaba un muñón con el hueso expuesto, sangre y pus escurriendo lentamente._

 _\- Dime que esto es un sueño hermano... – un par de lágrimas rodaron por el rostro desfigurado de Stan; sus ojos abiertos, solo uno de ellos funcionaba: el ojo derecho estaba completamente nublado causa del ácido sulfúrico que le escupió la bestia alienígena._

 _\- me temo que este es el mundo real Stan..._

 _Stan volvió a recostarse sobre la cama, intentando llorar en silencio. Aquel amor que sintió por Trisha no podía ser mentira, mucho menos Bill._

 _\- Ford... – le llamo entre sollozos. – los niños... debemos volver a Gravity Falls ahora mismo._

 **CAPÍTULO 8 EL PACÍFICO NOROESTE.**

Dipper no tenía idea de si lo que estaba pensando realmente era lo que había que hacer para descubrir el plan de Bill, después de todo, ahora trabajaba para él; si es que eso era trabajar, desde luego.

\- busca a Noroeste. – ciertamente esas fueron las palabras de Bill, así que se trataba de una persona y no de un lugar, de lo contrario hubiese dicho "busca en el noroeste". Dicho esto, el único Noroeste que conocía era Pacífica, claro también estaba Preston, el padre de la susodicha, pero definitivamente él no estaba en el pueblo desde hacía mucho tiempo; de hecho, desconocía también si Pacífica radicaba en Gravity Falls. Ahora Mason se avergonzaba y arrepentía de no haber hecho contacto con todos sus amigos y aliados: en cuanto llegó al poblado hiso todo lo que su hermana quiso y siempre le apoyó, pero, ¿Cuándo él? Mabel jamás preguntó qué era lo que Dipper quería hacer, volvía a entender que Mabel siempre había sido egoísta, solo que lo ocultaba demasiado bien.

La culpa también recaía en Dipper, pudo haber salido en busca de Robbie, Pacífica, Gideon, Tambry, lee, Thompson... McGucket. Definitivamente el viejo loco McGucket, él era el nuevo dueño de la mansión noroeste y por alguna razón Dipper supo que antes que a cualquiera debía buscarlo a él, el resto podía esperar, y aun así, después de todo, siguió avergonzándose por hacer siempre lo que su hermana quería hacer: jugar.

Dipper se perdió entre la maleza del bosque en dirección a la Mansión Noroeste con estos pensamientos rondado su mente.

El grupo de chicas semi-diosas se quedaron observando la torre de agua, jadeando como perro en verano y el cabello hecho marañas. La torre estaba completamente rota en sus patas, presentaba quemaduras de fuego y electricidad, así como zonas congeladas.

\- se ha dejado de mover, ¿Qué hacemos Shooting Star? – le abordó Corvux Corax.

\- no tengo idea... – respondió. Shooting Star se acercó a la torre, con sus dedos tocó la pintura del "panecillo" que Robbie dibujó hacia algún tiempo. El dibujo de la "explosión atómica" de pronto se iluminó de color azul y de su interior emergió una pequeña llama color cian, Shooting Star la cogió entre las yemas de sus dedos y llevándola al corazón la insertó ahí.

\- aquí estará seguro hasta que Codex vuelva.

El resto de chicas asintieron con la cabeza dando su aprobación, de pronto el espacio tiempo experimento una fluctuación de onda; al instante todo lo que había sido destruido durante la batalla volvió a la normalidad, incluyendo la torre que estaba en pedazos repartidos en el suelo, ahora se erguía como siempre en las alturas.

-todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. – pronunció Snowbird mientras ella misma volvía a ser Wendy.

Aquella fluctuación de onda viajó incluso más allá de la zona afectada, Dipper lo notó mientras andaba por la oscuridad del bosque; un ratoncillo avanzaba despreocupado frente a él, de entre las ramas apareció un búho y con una garra atrapó al desafortunado roedor. De pronto ocurrió la fluctuación; el ratoncillo estaba de nuevo frente a él royendo raíces, tanto el roedor como Dipper notaron el cambio en el tiempo-espacio, el ratón inmediatamente esquivó las garras del búho, salvando así su vida.

\- muy extraño. – se dijo a sí mismo.

Tomó su teléfono inteligente para mandar un mensaje a Wendy.

"que ha pasado?"

"lo tenemos! :-)" replicó Wendy agregando una selfie en la que aparecían todas las chicas con Mabel en el centro sosteniendo en su palma la pequeña llama azul.

"tengan cuidado, no sabemos en qué momento puede activarse el Artifaktum"

"lo tendremos Dippy"

Mason y Wendy habían estado intercambiando mensajes los últimos meses, un par de semanas antes de llegar a Gravity Falls ella escuetamente comenzó a llamarle Dippy. Dipper experimento un pequeño golpe de amor por esa chica de cabellos rojos, ruborizándose deslizó su teléfono dentro de su bolsillo e intentó volver a caminar, sin embargo, volvió a vibrar.

"Mabel 1 – Dippy 0".

Era Mabel recordándole su desgracia, el muchacho encolerizó de inmediato y escribió "Mabel 1 – Dipper 1" él se refería a la moneda que Codex había desactivado esa misma tarde. Pero Dipper borró el mensaje y continuó caminando, debía llegar a la mansión Noroeste cuanto antes.

Un año había pasado desde la última vez que vio a sus amigos y Dipper seguía sintiéndose culpable. Desconocía la situación de todos, ni siquiera había platicado mucho con Candy, aun cuando fue él quien insistió en tener contacto con ella; muy dentro de su subconsciente él consideraba a Candy como un buen partido, aunque en realidad lo que sentía por ella era culpa, la última vez que intentó intimar con ella resultó en un desastre y eso lastimó la sensibilidad de la chica. No tenía idea de cómo entablar una charla convencional con ella después de todo.

Tampoco sabía prácticamente nada sobre el resto: ni Robbie ni Tambry, ¿seguirá funcionando la poción "amor por siempre"? ¿Thompson habrá superado su total falta de autoestima?, ¿Qué pasó con la chica rica que perdió casi toda su fortuna? Dipper no tenía respuestas a esas preguntas, seguía teniendo ese sentimiento de abandono por parte de su hermana, compartieron el mismo útero y el mismo tiempo, eso los volvía más que hermanos, ¿entonces por qué sucedía todo esto?

\- busca al maldito y jodido "Noroeste". – Dipper refunfuñó en voz alta mientras pateaba una roca del camino. – como si eso me fuera a dar una verdadera respuesta.

No tardó tanto en enterarse de que ir en busca de "Noroeste" le daría una pista bastante grande sobre el estatus de Bill y sus planes. Aunque ahora dudaba de si ese "Noroeste" era Pacífica o si se trataba de alguna persona, lugar u objeto. Dipper observó sus dedos morados a causa del congelamiento, tenia una leve molestia en la yema de los dedos y aun sentía el frio en su corazón causa de ver a su hermana congelada hasta la muerte, aun sabiendo que no era su verdadera hermana la impresión que se llevó se internó bastante profundo en su corazón; acurrucándose pesadamente sobre uno de los huequecitos que Mabel había abierto con su indiferencia y falta de cariño.

Las luces de la mansión emergieron de entre la maleza, Dipper había llegado a su destino; el edificio se veía un poco más descuidado de cuando pertenecía a los Noroeste. ahora el patio parecía un viejo yonke de automóviles, una sección de la barda estaba graffiteada horrorosamente por los chicos del pueblo, Dip notó una "explosión atómica" en algún lugar y supo que Robbie había hecho de las suyas. Pudo leer los tags de los vándalos que plasmaron su arte urbano y supo que al menos Robbie y Tambry seguían juntos en algún lugar cuando vio que sus nombres estaban dentro de un corazón purpura rayoneado sobre la enorme pared, además de que se tomaron la molestia de colocar la fecha que databa 3 meses atrás.

Dipper sonrió, se dispuso a caminar a la entrada de la mansión. Creía que el interior del edificio estaría lleno de robots y cosas locas, pero parecía mas bien un depósito de autos chocados, no había ninguna señal de que McGucket hubiese continuado con sus locuras; se había retirado del negocio al fin y al cabo.

Dipper llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó, fue hasta el tercer intento que una voz femenina de tono metálico habló.

\- el amo no ha programado ninguna visita, ¿Quién es entonces?

\- ¿el amo? – por un momento aquello sonaba a la vieja mansión noroeste. – ¿vive o no aquí McGucket?

\- desde luego. – afirmó aquella voz. – pero no ha programado ninguna visita... – la voz hiso una pausa, por el intercomunicador se escuchó una segunda voz, pero Dipper no fue capaz de escuchar lo que decía, mucho menos identificarla. Luego la voz femenina volvió a responder.

\- claro que si amo. Disculpe la molestia joven Pines, el amo ha estado un poco extraño últimamente...

Al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras la reja de la puerta principal comenzó a moverse pesadamente permitiendo a Dipper adentrarse al laberinto de coches destartalados y piezas de fierro afiladas, había zarigüeyas corriendo por todas partes y la maleza pululaba en cada rincón.

\- diablos, McGucket viejo loco, deberías pagar al servicio de limpieza para que arregle todo este desastre...

Mientras Dipper se acercaba más y más a la puerta del edificio, más dudaba de la cordura de McGucket, cierto es que, después de la pistola borra memorias, ya no quedó igual pero ahora en verdad le preocupaba. Con un pesado chirrido la puerta de madera se abrió, al otro lado estaba una muchacha, parecía joven, apenas mayor que él mismo; además era muy guapa, delgada, alta, cabello rubio y sedoso, de piel blanca como la leche y unos ojos de un precioso verde esmeralda. Además, llevaba un uniforme de criada con olanes y encaje en colores blanco y negro. Dipper perdió la cabeza al ver el escote de aquella joven.

\- el amo lo espera... -le interrumpió ella, Dipper levantó la vista al interior de la mansión, no era muy diferente de lo que recordaba, salvo por varios artefactos robóticos y piezas de construcción regadas por todos lados.

\- espero disculpe la falta de orden, el amo es un poco excéntrico y suele tener arranques de ingenio en cualquier parte de la casa, es por ello que tengo prohibido tocar sus herramientas así que el lugar está un poco sucio.

La verdad es que el lugar lucía impecable, como un museo de robótica de la nasa.

La chica guio a Dipper a través de los pasillos de la mansión, le sorprendió ver varios diagramas y diseños de androides empleados como papel tapiz en algunas paredes, incluso extremidades robóticas totalmente funcionales.

\- ¡valla! – exclamó Dipper. – parece que McGucket ha estado ocupado.

La criada detuvo su marcha abruptamente, volvió el rostro hacia Dipper y lo agachó en señal de sumisión.

\- el amo McGucket lo espera más adelante. – Dipper se incomodó ante la situación, pasó de la muchacha y continuó su marcha a través del corredor en que recordó haber estado huyendo de un fantasma, la misma pintura del rey esqueleto seguía ahí; Dipper echó un vistazo detrás de ella pero la habitación oculta estaba sellada a cal y canto. Más adelante la alfombra favorita de los Noroeste estaba completamente manchada de aceite industrial y papas fritas. Al final de la habitación estaba Fiddleford soldando con soplete eléctrico una estructura identificable.

\- hola, McGucket, cuanto tiem...

\- qué bueno que has llegado. – le interrumpió el viejo. – nadie te ha seguido, ¿verdad?

Dipper estuvo a punto de responder con un "no" a la pregunta, pero sabia bien que Bill vigilaba sus pasos desde algún rincón en otra dimensión.

\- ...no, nadie. – mintió.

El viejo McGucket parecía histérico mirando a todas partes.

\- debo contarte algo siniestro, pero este no es lugar para ello. – el viejo cogió un rifle enorme de aspecto extraño, no parecía un rifle convencional sino, mas bien, de construcción improvisada con madera y algunos cachivaches tomados de autos de colisión, además de una botella de Pitt Soda con una luz azul liquida en su interior. McGucket apuntó el arma hacia la pared mas cercana, disparó y en el punto de impacto emergió un punto de luz que de inmediato se volvió en un portal azul redondo y muy brillante, como si fuese un charco de mercurio luminiscente.

\- adelante, es seguro... supongo.

\- ¡supones! ¿es eso un portal dimensional? – preguntó completamente exaltado. - ¿Qué demonios?

McGucket se inclinó un poco sobre Dipper colocando amigablemente su palma sobre el hombro derecho del chico.

\- Dipper, amigo, veras... lo que sucede es... – antes de que terminara la frase el viejo McGucket empujó a Dipper dentro del portal mientras él se quedaba riendo absurdamente en su habitación.

Notas:

Próximo capítulo... ni yo mismo lo sé.


End file.
